Арифметика
by Eva Gonchar
Summary: Мисс Паркер и Томас узнают от Джарода о готовящемся убийстве Томаса. Джарод предлагает другу немедленно скрыться, мисс Паркер решается бежать вместе с любимым. Так начинается их странное путешествие втроём. Много эмоций, некоторое количество эротики. Литературное хулиганство... извините. :)


1. Успеть

Нежностью нестерпимой наполнен был этот сон, нежностью – и колким, ноющим ожиданием беды.

– Вот наш дом! – Томми широким приглашающим жестом распахнул перед подругой старую покосившуюся дверь.

Дом весь был покосившийся и старый. Ступени невысокого крыльца провалились, веранду, пробиваясь сквозь щели в полу, затянули липучие растения в мелких желтых цветах. Паркер осторожно переступила порог и осмотрелась. Седые от вековой пыли стены, бесконечные лабиринты паучьих тенёт, безжизненный застоявшийся воздух... В прореху на крыше, немного скрашивая мрачное впечатление, заглядывало наглое летнее солнце. «Сколько столетий здесь никто не жил?» – невольно подумала женщина.

– Сейчас он выглядит неважно, но так даже интересней! – Томми улыбнулся своей открытой и теплой улыбкой, заставляя спутницу улыбнуться тоже. – Я из него конфетку сделаю, веришь?

– Как я могу не верить тебе? – шепнула она, и рука её взлетела, чтобы коснуться солнечного зайчика на его шершавой щеке.

В тот же миг, плеснув мягкими пыльными крыльями, соскользнула с потолочной балки летучая мышь. Дурное предчувствие вновь стиснуло Паркер грудь. Чуя неладное, Томми привлёк её к себе, обнял за плечи, приласкал губами её губы.

– Не бойся, Паркер! Всё будет хорошо. У меня... у нас с тобой всё получится!

Она вздохнула, отодвинулась и сказала решительно:

– Покажи мне дом, Томми!

Но услышать ответ – не успела.

– Просыпайся, мисс Паркер! Просыпайся! – в сознание ворвался другой голос, отчаянно знакомый и столь же отчаянно сейчас неуместный.

Пытаясь избавиться от него, спящая перевернулась на другой бок.

– Да просыпайся же, чёрт тебя дери! Сны досматривать будешь потом!

Не открывая глаз, она села в постели, в ушах застучало от ярости.

– Ты сдурел?! Что ты делаешь в моей спальне?!

– Одевайтесь и идите вниз, – отрывисто проговорил Джарод.

Она увидела только его спину в освещённом дверном проёме.

– Что здесь происходит?!

Растерянный и сонно моргающий Томми уже застёгивал рубашку.

– Поднимайся скорей, Паркер! Ты же не думаешь, что Джарод мог прийти сюда в такое время без веских на то причин?

– Откуда ты знаешь, как его зовут?

Он смутился.

– Потом объясню. Одевайся!

Паркер встала, закуталась было в халат, опомнилась и быстро переоделась в топ и домашние брюки. Ярость схлынула, но сердце колотилось всё так же сильно, теперь уже от волнения. Как и Томми, женщина осознавала: только нечто из ряда вон выходящее и очень скверное могло привести Притворщика к ней в дом посреди ночи. Успокаивающе держась друг за друга, они спустились на первый этаж. Единственным источником света в гостиной был экран Джародова ноутбука. Лицо, подсвеченное серо-голубым, выглядело мрачным, как африканская ритуальная маска.

– Не делай этого! – распорядился Джарод, когда Паркер потянулась к выключателю, и она подчинилась. – Садитесь оба рядом со мной и смотрите. Центр, прямое включение!

На экране перед ними открылся кабинет мистера Паркера. Ракурс был странным, как будто камера смотрела с подлокотника одного из кресел для посетителей – вероятно, именно туда её и подсунули. Хозяин кабинета стоял, опираясь на столешницу, и постукивал по ней пальцами.

– ...Повод думать, что я не ставлю выше всего интересы нашей семьи? – Паркер и Томми услышали конец его фразы, обращённой к невидимому собеседнику.

– Мистер Паркер, я не сомневался, что вы примете правильное решение! – невидимым оказался мистер Рейнс.

Звук был таким чётким, словно наблюдатели находились в самом кабинете. Раздался тихий скрип, открылась и закрылась дверь: мистер Рейнс ушёл. Мистер Паркер прищурился ему вслед.

– Осталось обсудить детали... – начал он, очевидно, с ним рядом был кто-то ещё.

– Это очень простое дело! – перебил, возникая в кадре, мистер Лайл. Закинув ногу на ногу, он устроился в кресле напротив камеры. – И даже немного скучное. Но я готов за него взяться.

– Это очень ответственное дело, – мурлыкнула Бриджит, – которое следует доверить настоящему профи. Правда, милый?

Чёрная кожаная задница проплыла мимо камеры, на пару секунд загородив обзор. Новоиспечённая жена мистера Паркера села на стол рядом с ним, его рука тут же обвила её талию. Его дочь по другую сторону экрана скривилась и посмотрела в сторону. Томми сочувственно сжал плечо Паркер.

– Да, дорогая! – с удовольствием согласился мистер Паркер.

– Можно, конечно, подстроить несчастный случай, – продолжила Бриджит, – мисс Паркер будет думать, что сама судьба навеки разлучила её с её плотником. Но есть и другой вариант. Убийство, в котором она увязнет по самые уши! Мы вытащим её и прикроем, и тогда она уже ни-ку-да от нас не денется.

– Я знал, что ты у меня умница. С Гейтсом должно быть покончено немедленно, я устал от этой проблемы.

– Сегодня утром – устроит? – сладко улыбнулась Бриджит.

– Более чем, – был ответ.

Полагая, что сказано достаточно, Джарод встал и отодвинул ноутбук. Томас, потрясённый, тоже вскочил.

– Они что?! Они собираются меня убить?!

– Не похоже, чтобы они шутили, Том. Сейчас без четверти три, у тебя десять минут на сборы.

И тут оба вспомнили о мисс Паркер и повернулись к ней – с белого, без единой кровинки, лица на них смотрели потемневшие и круглые от ужаса и изумления глаза.

– Нет! – хрипло сказала женщина. – Нет! Папа... Нет! Не может этого быть!

– Скажешь, я всё подстроил? – не удержался от сарказма Притворщик.

– Откуда я знаю?.. От тебя чего угодно можно ожидать!

Увиденное стояло у неё в голове, выпирая всеми углами, как шкаф, застрявший в дверях. Паркер не понимала, что с этим делать и как жить дальше, ясно было только одно: через десять минут Томми уедет, а она не хочет, не может с ним расстаться! И она вцепилась в его рукав и выдохнула:

– Я поеду с тобой!

Джарод бросил на неё быстрый взгляд, в котором к удивлению и уважению примешано было что-то ещё, чему она не смогла бы дать названия. Она, впрочем, вовсе на него не смотрела – коротко и жарко обняла Томми и кинулась собираться.

– Десять минут! Уже девять... Не зажигайте свет и постарайтесь не шуметь. Моя машина стоит позади дома. Мисс Паркер! Начало разговора я записал – если захочешь, потом посмотришь.

Начало пути провели в молчании. Джарод следил за дорогой, думал о том, от каких невероятных случайностей зависит порой человеческая жизнь, и радовался, что успел вовремя. Томас ещё не вполне поверил в происходящее, не знал, как к нему относиться, но инстинктивно чувствовал, что чудом избежал смертельной опасности. «Ну и семейка у Паркер! Бедолага! И она ещё считает, что чем-то им обязана!» – он с болью посмотрел на женщину, крепко державшую его за руку в сумраке машины и не отрывавшую напряжённого взгляда от окна. Паркер же обуревали столь противоречивые мысли и эмоции, что ей казалось: ещё чуть-чуть, и её разорвёт на мелкие кусочки.

Она первая нарушила молчание.

– Куда мы едем?

– Пока – в соседний штат. Остановимся в каком-нибудь захолустном мотеле, где никому не придёт в голову вас искать, – откликнулся Джарод.

– А потом? – спросил Томас.

– Потом отправитесь в Канаду. Про Орегон забудьте. Я сделаю вам документы и провожу вас до границы. Дальше – сами.

– Полагаешь, без провожатых не справимся? – поинтересовалась Паркер.

– Полагаю, нет. Кому-то из вас приходилось раньше избавляться от преследования и заметать следы?

С немалым удивлением она поняла, что не хочет язвить в ответ. Слишком сильной была благодарность, которую она сейчас испытывала к Притворщику! Если бы не он, сегодня утром... Паркер зашевелилась, стряхивая с себя оцепенение запоздалого ужаса. Ей очень хотелось придвинуться к Томми, положить голову ему на плечо, но что-то её останавливало. Присутствие в машине третьего? Или страх, что Томми её оттолкнет?

– Конечно, нам понадобится твоя помощь, – горячо согласился Томас. – И я, похоже, _уже_ обязан тебе, как никому другому...

– Брось, – Джарод пожал плечами, – ты судьбе обязан. Нам просто повезло...

– Стойте! – перебила Паркер. – Вы оба – ничего не хотите мне рассказать?

Мужчины переглянулись в зеркале заднего вида. Тот, кого она держала за руку, неловко кашлянул и полувопросительно проговорил:

– Наверное, нужно рассказать.

– Как бы мы смогли это от неё скрыть? – усмехнулся другой.

– Видишь ли, Паркер, мы с Джародом давно знакомы. Мы друзья.

– Вот как... а то, что ты познакомился со мной – просто совпадение?

– Нет, – признался Томми, помедлив, – не совпадение. Джарод мне про тебя говорил.

– И что, интересно, он тебе про меня говорил?

– Что я знаю тебя с детства, – спокойно ответил Притворщик, – и что, насколько мне известно, сейчас ты одинока.

– Сводник – твоя новая профессия?

Получилось фальшиво, и женщина сама это заметила. Не было у неё к нему в этот момент ни раздражения, ни злости!

– Если бы сегодня ты мне не позвонил... – поспешил вмешаться Томас.

– Я позвонил, потому что был поблизости и подумал: а неплохо бы встретиться с Томом! – пояснил Джарод. – Он сообщил по телефону, что полчаса назад у вас побывали твои отец и брат. Представь себе, сказал он, её отпускают! Ей не нужно идти против семьи!

Повисла пауза. Каждый вспомнил сцену, свидетелями которой они стали совсем недавно, и когда рассказчик продолжил, голос его звучал глуше.

– Мне это показалось странным. Мисс Паркер... я знаю твоего отца. Он никогда бы не отпустил тебя просто так! И я включил камеру у него в кабинете, надеясь что-нибудь выяснить. Она установлена давно, но до сих пор я почти ей не пользовался. Кстати, ты собираешься смотреть первую часть разговора?

Паркер качнула головой и прошептала:

– Нет, Джарод. Я тебе верю.

Разговор заглох. Женщина снова отвернулась к окну. Мелькали, стремительно сменяя друг друга, фонари, рекламные щиты, вывески, автозаправки, редела постепенно темнота. Скорее бы добраться до чёртова мотеля! Скорее бы остаться наедине с Томми и задать ему самый главный вопрос.

К мотелю – убогому пристанищу на окраине столь же убогого городишки – приехали, когда уже совсем рассвело.

– То, что нужно! – обрадовался Джарод и остановил машину.

В тесном холле при входе пахло мышами и старыми тряпками. Паркер передёрнуло. Портье, помятый пожилой латиноамериканец, которого они разбудили, рассматривал их с откровенным недоумением: эти трое, женщина, в особенности, совершенно не походили на постояльцев дешёвых мотелей.

– Нам нужны два номера, двухместный и одноместный, – сказал Джарод и уточнил: – на первом этаже.

– На втором, – поспешила вмешаться Паркер.

Она не без оснований подозревала, что стены здесь картонные, и не хотела, чтобы _кто-нибудь_, какую бы благодарность к нему она сейчас ни испытывала, подслушал их с Томми разговор.

– На первом, – повторил Притворщик, метнув в неё понимающий взгляд. – В разных концах коридора.

– О'кей, – согласилась Паркер, – Томми?..

– Мне всё равно, – ответил Томас и пожал плечами.

Портье положил на стойку два ключа с замызганными бирками.

– Располагайтесь! Чувствуйте себя, как дома!

– Непременно! – процедила женщина, одарив беднягу улыбкой гремучей змеи.

Её колотило от волнения. Через минуту они с Томми останутся наедине, и тогда...

– Отдыхайте до вечера! – велел Джарод, прежде чем уйти к себе. – Часам к шести всё будет готово, и мы поедем дальше.

Паркер заговорила сразу же, как только дверь номера закрылась за её спиной. Нужно было немедленно избавиться от сомнений!

– Послушай, Томми! – голос дрогнул. – Я должна сказать...

Томас обернулся на полпути к шкафу, куда намеревался поставить сумки, и посмотрел на свою спутницу с тревогой.

– Что такое, Паркер?

– Я должна сказать, что ты... Если после того, что сегодня выяснилось о моей семье, ты больше не хочешь оставаться со мной, то можешь считать себя свободным от обещаний!

– Как это понимать? – удивился он. – Паркер, ты меня прогоняешь?

– Нет, нет! – испугалась она. – Но я подумала, что тебе самому вряд ли будет нужна дочь человека, только что распорядившегося тебя убить!

Он нахмурился, потянул её за руку и усадил рядом с собой на продавленную скрипучую кровать.

– Паркер. Давай сразу расставим все точки над «i».

Женщина с готовностью кивнула. Она смотрела в его глаза и ничего, кроме этих глаз, не видела.

– Я очень тебя люблю, но я не самоубийца. Если ты собираешься поддерживать связь со своим заботливым семейством, лучше нам расстаться прямо сейчас. Возвращайся домой, иди на работу, скажи отцу, что ты поссорилась со мной и я уехал навсегда. Джарод поможет мне скрыться.

– Поддерживать связь? С теми, кто...

– Или уезжай со мной. И никогда больше не встречайся ни с отцом, ни с братом, ни с мачехой. Не звони им и не пиши. Только так мы будем чувствовать себя в безопасности! Что-то мне подсказывает, что сообщать в полицию об их планах – затея совершенно бессмысленная.

Никогда больше не общаться с ними – то, чего сейчас ей хотелось сильнее всего! Глаза её мужчины, как и прежде, сияли любовью. И Паркер прильнула к нему, уткнулась лбом в его плечо и вдруг расплакалась, сама того не желая. Томми обнял её, поцеловал в макушку, утешая, провёл рукой по волосам и спине.

– Это значит, что ты выбрала меня?

– Да! – всхлипнула Паркер.

– Я рад, – просто ответил Томас.

Потом она умылась в ванной ржавой тепловатой водой, радуясь, что у неё не накрашены ресницы. Принимать душ в этой дыре она не рискнула. Вернувшись в комнату, женщина увидела, что Томми, одетый в пижаму, растянулся на постели и улыбается так широко и тепло, словно ничего не случилось.

– Не бойся, Паркер! Всё будет хорошо!

Совсем недавно она где-то это уже слышала.

– Предлагаю делать то, что нам было велено – отдыхать. Мы с тобой спали сегодня два часа, от силы... А дорога, похоже, предстоит дальняя.

Отдыхать? Хорошая мысль. Только было бы, на что поменять этот брючный костюм! Среди вещей, которые Паркер второпях побросала в свою сумку, домашней одежды не оказалось.

– Мне переодеться не во что, – пробормотала она.

– Как так? А что ты тогда взяла с собой?

– Пистолет, – хмыкнула Паркер и почему-то покраснела.

– В нашем нынешнем положении без него не обойтись, – серьёзно сказал Томми и снова улыбнулся. – Иди сюда, я захватил твою любимую рубашку.

Он помог ей раздеться, касаясь её так нежно, словно она могла растаять в его руках. Замер, не в силах отвести глаз от её обнажённого тела.

– Какая ты красивая, Паркер! Разве я мог бы от тебя отказаться?..

Прижался губами к ямке между ключицами, вздохнул и накрыл плечи женщины своей клетчатой фланелевой рубашкой.

– Будем спать?

Паркер кивнула и тут же уютно устроилась у него под боком. Глаза у неё уже слипались, но она успела поймать ускользающую мысль.

– Томми, что ещё говорил обо мне Джарод? Кроме того, что я сейчас одинока и что он знает меня с детства?

– Он сказал, что ты хорошая, – помолчав, отозвался Томас. – Но не слишком счастливая. И что любовь могла бы изменить твою жизнь.

Засыпая, Паркер вдруг представила себе, что Томми отверг её, что она должна сейчас ехать обратно в Центр, встречаться с людьми, которые хотели его убить и навсегда лишить её возможности счастья – и крепче ухватилась за обнимающую её руку. Мужчина был спокоен, никакие страхи его не мучили: он любит эту женщину, обещал сделать её счастливой, собирается создать с ней семью и не привык пасовать перед трудностями.

Второй мужчина, и не думавший ложиться спать, тоже был спокоен. Ему столько раз приходилось спасаться от преследования, что заметание следов превратилось в рутину. Благополучно убегал сам – поможет убежать и этим двоим!

Однако, когда напряжение первых часов отпустило, Джарод осознал, что постоянно переносится мысленно в номер на другом конце коридора. Он точно знал, что произошло там, как только закрылась дверь. Прямолинейная мисс Паркер освободила своего Томми от каких-либо обязательств перед ней, а он, простой и цельный, предложил ей раз и навсегда выбрать между ним и теми, кого она до сих пор считала семьей. Взгляд, которым мисс Паркер смотрела на Томаса, был достаточно красноречивым: свой выбор она уже сделала.

Притворщик чувствовал, что виноват перед другом. Мистера Паркера он всё-таки недооценил. Как будто забыл, что этот человек исповедует принцип «цель оправдывает средства»! Следовало заранее предупредить их об опасности. «Но ты успел вовремя!» – напомнил себе Джарод. Ему не нравилось заниматься самобичеванием.

Участие мисс Паркер, как необычная и острая приправа, придало их бегству особый вкус. Тот факт, что они вдруг оказались по одну сторону баррикады, не мог оставить Джарода равнодушным: слишком многое в его жизни было связано с этой женщиной. Его подруга детства. Его неизменный антагонист – в последние несколько лет. Теперь – такая же беглянка, как он, и возлюбленная его друга... «Главное, что мисс Паркер, наконец, хватило мужества и здравого смысла оставить Центр. У меня одна задача – ей помочь!» – мужчина нахмурился и тряхнул головой, как будто бы для того, чтобы избавиться от будоражащих мыслей.

Никакие мысли, к счастью, не мешали Притворщику заниматься делом. Беглецов следовало снабдить документами. Всё необходимое для этого у него было. Раскладывая на столе фотографии и бланки, Джарод не забывал прислушиваться к тому, что творится вокруг. В мотеле, где они, по-видимому, были единственными постояльцами, стояла глухая тишина. Снаружи время от времени доносились стрёкот мотоцикла или тарахтение фермерского грузовичка, не вызывавшие у него опасений.

Но вдруг новый звук – негромкое и ровное гудение мощного мотора – заставил Джарода встрепенуться и посмотреть в окно. По улице невдалеке от мотеля проплыла длинная чёрная машина. Казалось бы, просто машина – мало ли их здесь ездит? Но доведённая годами тренировок до звериной чуткости интуиция заорала: не должно быть таких машин в этом захолустье! И когда та же самая машина медленно, словно озираясь, двинулась обратно, Джарод понял: пора!

«Простите, ребята, я снова не дам вам поспать!» – пробормотал он и пошёл будить своих подопечных.

– Мисс Паркер! Том! Просыпайтесь!

«Джарод! Опять!» – в подушку застонала Паркер, впрочем, она была рада проснуться. Ей приснился отец. «Ангел мой, – говорил он, – ты всё не так поняла! Я люблю тебя, я бы никогда не причинил тебе зла!» Он улыбался, распахнув ей объятья, а ей хотелось заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать его оправданий.

– Который час, Томми? Всего два? Мы же должны были ехать в шесть...

– Мы едем сейчас, – ответил из-за двери Джарод, – Похоже, вас уже хватились!

Сон как рукой сняло, оба вскочили и бросились одеваться.

– Откройте мне, как только будете готовы!

Когда Джарод вошёл в номер, Паркер как раз достала из сумки пистолет, собираясь пристроить его на пояс. Фигура Притворщика в дверном проёме, она сама с оружием в руках... «Сейчас я прицелюсь в него и скажу: ну всё, хватит, поехали домой!» Женщина зажмурилась, отгоняя наваждение. За одну ночь мир перевернулся и уже не станет таким, как прежде: теперь они вместе спасаются от Центра и от её отца! Открыв глаза, она встретилась ими с глазами Джарода. Несколько секунд он смотрел на неё, потом перевёл взгляд на Томми, занятого сборами. «Он ничего не знает о нас!» – вот что означал этот взгляд. «И не узнает!» – пообещала себе Паркер.

– Выйдем мы отсюда! – сообщил Джарод, поднимая раму. – Я не случайно просил первый этаж.

– Я догадалась, – буркнула Паркер.

Ей было неловко, что догадалась она только теперь. Уверенные и сильные мужские руки помогли ей перебраться через подоконник, уверенные и сильные мужские руки приняли её внизу. Она не нуждалась в помощи, но эта двойная забота неожиданно её согрела.

К машине, припаркованной с другой стороны здания, возвращаться не стали. Пешком удалившись от мотеля метров на двести, увидели у обочины пожилой тёмно-синий «Форд». Джарод играючи открыл замок.

– Ты что, угонишь его? – поразился Томас.

– Оставим на стоянке, когда найдём себе другой транспорт.

– Куда мы теперь? – спросила Паркер.

– На угнанной машине и без документов мы далеко не уедем, – мрачно ответил Джарод. – Попробуем добраться до одного из моих убежищ. Надеюсь, обойдётся без приключений.

Вместо тёмно-синего «Форда» миль через тридцать они позаимствовали у кого-то белый «Крайслер», который затем заменили старым чёрным «Кадиллаком». Сначала Паркер было не по себе в роли угонщицы, но вскоре она привыкла. Томми после первой вспышки удивления обрёл философское спокойствие, Джароду он доверял.

– Из окна мотеля я видел машину Центра, – пояснил тот по дороге. – Полагаю, всерьёз вас пока не ищут, так, присматриваются. После вчерашнего идиллического разговора с мистером Паркером, кому сейчас придёт в голову, что вы решили сбежать? Они думают, что вы уехали прогуляться, и в дешёвый мотель сунутся в последнюю очередь. Но уже к ночи, скорее всего, в Центре заподозрят неладное, и чем дальше мы будем в этот момент от Голубой бухты, тем лучше!

До убежища Джарода – крошечной квартирки в большом доме на окраине Трентона (Нью-Джерси) – беглецы добрались в сумерках. Оно выглядело и пахло в точности так, как должно выглядеть и пахнуть заброшенное холостяцкое жильё.

– Я очень давно здесь не был, – проговорил Притворщик извиняющимся тоном.

Он зажёг свет и распахнул одно из окон, разбавив затхлый воздух свежестью апрельского вечера.

– Главное, чтобы здесь можно было спокойно переночевать! – улыбнулся Томас.

Паркер молча осматривалась. До сих пор она попадала «домой» к Джароду лишь в тех случаях, когда он сам заманивал её туда, заблаговременно исчезнув в неизвестном направлении. Прежде она искала и находила знаки, оставленные специально для неё, но просто так глазеть по сторонам ей было некогда. Поэтому сейчас женщину снедало любопытство!

Гостиная, спальня и маленькая кухня. Обстановка проще некуда, ничего лишнего, ничего личного. Пуританский порядок, если не обращать внимания на многодневный слой пыли. Полки с запасом непортящихся продуктов, батарея бутылей с питьевой водой. Ровные стопки одежды за полупрозрачными дверцами платяного шкафа.

– При необходимости отсюда можно не выходить недели две, – сказал Джарод, – но я надеюсь, что задерживаться не придётся.

Вымыв руки, он включил чайник и выставил на кухонный стол несколько консервных банок, упаковку хлебцев и коробку с печеньем. Паркер не помнила, чтобы ей хоть раз доводилось ужинать консервами, но она ничего не ела со вчерашнего вечера, и рот наполнился слюной от одной лишь мысли о ветчине. Проголодались все, с едой расправились мгновенно и почти не разговаривая.

Тем временем совсем стемнело. Усталость и нервное напряжение достигли предела: Паркер хотелось немедленно забраться под одеяло вместе с Томми и перевернуть страницу этого тяжёлого и неправдоподобного дня.

– Пойду прогуляюсь немного, – сообщил вдруг хозяин, выглядевший чуть менее утомлённым, чем его гости. – Проверю, всё ли в порядке. Постельное бельё и полотенца – в шкафу. Спальня в вашем распоряжении, я лягу в гостиной.

Как только за Джародом закрылась дверь, Томас встал из-за стола, подошёл к женщине, у которой не было сил подняться с места, привлёк её к себе. Погладил, перебирая, её волосы, и вздохнул:

– Паркер, ты же уснёшь сейчас прямо тут... Давай-ка быстро в душ, я пока приготовлю нам постель.

Она послушно отправилась в ванную, скинула одежду, пустила воду, подставила лицо горячим упругим струям... и вдруг представила, что было бы с ней сейчас, если бы... если бы вчера вечером её любимый не позвонил Джароду! Липкой волной снова накатил ужас, перед глазами закрутился кровавый калейдоскоп. Ноги не держали, прислонясь к стенке душевой кабины, Паркер осела на пол.

К реальности её вернул перепуганный Томми.

– Боже, Паркер, что с тобой?! Тебе плохо?!

Помог ей подняться, закутал в полотенце, обнял так крепко, что захватило дух. Тёплый, сильный, настоящий. Живой, вне всякого сомнения!

– Мне померещилось, что тебя убили, – пробормотала Паркер.

– А ну, прекрати! – он даже рассердился. – Неужели я могу умереть, не увидев наших с тобой правнуков?!

Не было больше в её жизни никого важнее него, не было ничего нужнее его любви.

В незанавешенное окно спальни глазела, не стесняясь, луна. Избавившись от полотенца, Паркер юркнула под одеяло, потянула за собой Томаса. В странный миг, когда старая жизнь бесповоротно закончилась, а новая еще не успела начаться, в чужом доме и в чужой постели она была ближе к счастью, чем когда-либо раньше. Целуя Томми, скользя ладонями вдоль его спины, оплетая его ногами, женщина чувствовала, что здесь, рядом с ним – подлинное её место...

Как вернулся Джарод, они не слышали. Стук в дверь подействовал хуже, чем ушат холодной воды.

– Ребята, у вас пять минут на сборы, – раздался из-за двери напряжённый голос Притворщика, – и ещё пять на то, чтобы найти маячок. Нас выследили!

Джарод еле дождался возможности выйти, чтобы побыть одному и оставить наедине своих подопечных. Он кожей чувствовал притяжение между ними, оно стесняло его и тревожило, больше всего напоминая зависть или ревность. «Разобраться с документами, убедиться, что мы ушли от преследования – и пускай едут в Канаду! Скорее бы!» – пожелал он самому себе.

Вечер был тихий и тёплый. Внимательно глядя по сторонам, Джарод обошёл дом, совершил несколько коротких вылазок в соседние кварталы. Людей на улицах не было, городок уже спал. Никаких подозрительных машин Притворщик не увидел. Наткнувшись на маленький круглосуточный магазин, купил в нём бутылку воды и пару шоколадок. И уселся под деревом около дома, собираясь провести там следующий час. Он почти не чувствовал усталости, спать не хотелось – сказывалась многолетняя привычка убегать.

Уже совсем стемнело, но фонари перед домом так и не зажглись, похоже, были неисправны. Луна, впрочем, светила очень ярко. Медленно потягивая воду, Джарод прислушивался – но ничего не происходило, только в ветвях над ним монотонно трещала какая-то вечерняя птица. «Нас не выследили», – подумал он удовлетворённо. И в тот же миг краем глаза заметил новый источник света: по переулку ползла машина.

_Та самая_ машина! Проклятое щупальце Центра!

Мужчина беззвучно выругался и вскочил. Пригибаясь и прячась за деревьями, он успел незамеченным вернуться в дом, прежде чем она встала в десятке метров от подъезда. Что за указания даны чистильщикам, или кого там за ними послали? Присматривать за мисс Паркер и Томасом, пока не вмешиваясь? Подстроить «несчастный случай» для Томаса? Увезти мисс Паркер обратно в Делавэр насильно? В Центре уже поняли, что это побег, или ещё верят, что влюблённые просто отправились развеяться? Знают ли, что послужило причиной побега? Ответов у Притворщика не было, скрытая камера в кабинете мистера Паркера была теперь недоступна.

Ясно было лишь одно: первоначальный план уехать подальше, пока за поиски мисс Паркер и её «плотника» не взялись всерьёз, провалился. И случилось это потому, что кому-то из беглецов подбросили маячок. Но Том ещё утром должен был покинуть ряды живых. Значит, маячок подбросили мисс Паркер, допуская, что она ударится в бега, когда её заподозрят в убийстве. Нужно найти устройство и от него избавиться, а потом сматываться!

Отбросив неловкость – в любовное гнёздышко предстояло вторгнуться в третий раз за сутки – он постучал в дверь спальни…

Растрёпанный и смущённый Томас появился из-за двери первый.

– Ну и где, спрашивается, его искать? – проговорил он растерянно и плюхнул на пол перед другом открытую сумку. – Никогда раньше не играл в шпионские игры!

– Скорее всего, маячок у мисс Паркер, – сказал Джарод.

На всякий случай он всё же помог другу проверить свои вещи, но, разумеется, ничего не обнаружил. Паркер от помощи отказалась, буркнув:

– Я сама!

Прощупывая дрожащими руками швы, обследуя отвороты и кармашки, она не смела поднять глаз на Томми: ей было очень стыдно за своего отца и за свою прежнюю слепоту! Одежды было немного, маячка на ней не нашлось. Две пары обуви, несессер, мамино фото в деревянной рамке – везде чисто. Последним Паркер взяла в руки свой «Смит&Вессон», сейчас же вспомнила, как вчера утром оставила его в отцовском кабинете и как вечером, после неожиданного визита, обнаружила снова у себя дома. Вспомнила – и даже застонала, понимая!

– Дай-ка!

Притворщик забрал у неё пистолет и запустил пальцы в кобуру.

– Есть!

Осторожно извлёк чёрную таблетку крошечного передатчика, при виде которой Паркер стало совсем невмоготу. Почему ей не пришло в голову поверить пистолет ещё дома?!

– Я тоже хорош, – угадав её состояние, сказал Джарод. – Я должен был это предвидеть!

Пристроил маячок с краю стола и кивнул на окно, смотревшее на противоположную от подъезда сторону.

– Выход – там!

Из шкафа он вынул верёвочную лестницу, один конец закрепил на подоконнике – оказалось, что там есть предназначенные для лестницы крюки – а другой перебросил вниз.

– Пошли!

2. Выстрел

Снаружи всё так же безмятежно сияла луна, и было всё так же тихо, лишь порыкивал, приближаясь, невидимый мотоцикл. «Кадиллак», на котором они сюда приехали, был предусмотрительно припаркован позади дома. Бросили в багажник сумки, Паркер уселась на заднее сиденье, мужчины замешкались, решая, кто поведёт. До сих пор за рулём был Джарод, и Томми предложил его сменить.

– Нет, – покачал головой Притворщик, – вам с мисс Паркер нужно хоть немного поспать. Вряд ли вы привыкли...

Рокот мотора внезапно стал совсем близким. Откуда-то слева вылетел и резко затормозил мотоцикл. Свет фар бил в лицо, Паркер почти не видела за ним мотоциклиста, но совершенно ясно поняла, что именно сейчас произойдёт. Седок выпрямится, достанет оружие, деловито прицелится и выстрелит в Томми!

– Нет! – заорала она и рванулась к любимому.

– Нет! – одновременно с ней заорал Джарод.

Он сбил с ног Томаса, а её саму отпихнул в глубину салона, и в ту же секунду негромко хлопнул выстрел. Совсем рядом вдруг врубилась полицейская сирена.

– Пусти! Пусти! – кричала Паркер, колотя мужчину в спину, загородившую ей выход, и ожидая новых выстрелов.

Но их не последовало: мотоцикл взвыл и исчез, словно его и не было.

– Томми! – позвала женщина, голос её не слушался. – Томми! Ты в порядке?..

– Я-то в порядке, – сдавленно откликнулся Томас. – А вот он...

Только теперь женщина поняла, что Джарод больше не удерживает её, а наваливается на неё всей массой. Томас подхватил его под мышки и опустил на землю, прислонив спиной к машине. Тот не издал ни звука. Паркер, наконец, выбралась наружу и склонилась над Притворщиком. Глаза его были закрыты, а на рубашке с левой стороны расплывалось пятно, казавшееся чёрным в лунном свете.

– Джарод. Джарод! – охнула Паркер и качнулась вперёд.

Томас придержал её – ему показалось, что сейчас она упадёт. Но женщина удержалась на ногах, приложила пальцы к шее Джарода, нащупывая сонную артерию. Оба затаили дыхание. Полицейская сирена по ту сторону дома смолкла.

– Жив!

– В больницу, Паркер! Скорее!

– Ему нельзя в больницу.

– Что?!

– Ему нельзя в больницу, Томми!

«Она не в себе, – подумал Томас. – Это шок!»

– Паркер, рана опасная. Он умрёт!

– Они пойдут по больницам сразу же, они его схватят... – пробормотала Паркер, выпрямляясь.

– Что ты такое говоришь? Кто схватит? Он что, в розыске?! – Томас осёкся, вспомнив угнанные машины. – Он преступник?..

– Он не преступник, но его ищут. Я потом объясню... Томми, нужно увезти его, пока Центр не...

– Уезжайте, – простонал вдруг раненый.

Они вздрогнули и снова наклонились к нему.

– Джарод!

– Уезжайте, ребята, – повторил он. – Меня... заберут отсюда.

– Кто заберёт?! – Томас не мог понять, почему они медлят. – Мы отвезём тебя в больницу...

– Уезжайте, чёрт подери! Машину Центра сейчас обыскивает полиция...

– Полиция?..

– Перед выходом... я позвонил в участок и сказал, что там... наркокурьеры, – каждое слово давалось Джароду с огромным трудом. – На всякий случай... чтобы их задержали... немного. Это неважно... Скоро их отпустят. Уезжайте!

– Паркер, нужно в больницу!

– Погоди, Томми!

Паркер села на корточки рядом с Притворщиком, посмотрела в его глаза, шалые от боли, и неожиданно твёрдо произнесла:

– Джарод! Ты прав, они тебя заберут. Но я не хочу остаток жизни жить с мыслью, что ты... после того, что ты для нас сделал... Короче. Подумай и скажи: оставить тебя здесь – это единственный выход? Или?..

Он закрыл глаза – снова потерял сознание?

– Чего мы ждём, Паркер?! Нужно уложить его в машину и...

– У нас приметная машина, киллер её видел, – раздался слабый голос Джарода, – в другой штат мы на ней... не убежим. В двух кварталах отсюда есть заброшенный склад. Раньше я знал... как проникнуть внутрь. Там можно... спрятаться.

– А врач?!

– Доктор Алан Маккормик. Криминальные ранения... его специальность. Я позвоню ему... он приедет...

Паркер вскочила:

– Быстрей, мы успеем, пока они не подняли вертолёт!

Джарод ещё продолжал говорить, а Томас, пачкаясь в крови, уже примерялся, как его поднять, не задевая рану. Вдвоём с Паркер они кое-как устроили раненого, сжимавшего зубы, чтобы не стонать, на заднем сиденье и тут же тронулись с места. Притворщик объяснил дорогу и затих. Паркер тоже затихла, откинув голову и прикрыв глаза. У Томаса сердце сжималось, таким напряжённым и осунувшимся было её лицо.

Где-то поблизости бродил киллер, посланный за ним, но страха не было – удивительно! Теперь, ощущая всю полноту ответственности за друга и за любимую женщину, Томас будто не в праве был испытывать страх. Неприятно покалывало понимание, что оба они его обманули: память о детской дружбе явно не единственное, что их связывает! Однако с вопросами мужчина решил повременить.

Склад оказался совсем рядом – неуклюжее строение, заляпанное белым. Пятна краски фосфоресцировали под луной. На воротах склада висел большой ржавый замок, но узкая боковая дверь, как и обещал Притворщик, была не заперта – простуженно заскрипев, она распахнулась, стоило потянуть за ручку. Джарод попытался идти сам, но тут же повалился на руки Томасу, тяжёлый, будто высеченный из камня. На то, чтобы затащить его внутрь, времени ушло больше, чем на дорогу. Потом Паркер принесла из машины вещи.

Внутри было непроницаемо темно.

– Не включайте свет! – прохрипел Джарод. – В моей сумке есть потайной фонарь.

Узкий луч фонаря выхватывал покосившиеся полки вдоль стен, спутанные провода, облезлые трубы, беспорядочно брошенные ящики и коробки, горы ветоши на полу, пустые бутылки... Бродяжье пристанище – вот что такое этот склад. К счастью, сейчас он был свободен от постояльцев.

Прямо у двери нашёлся грязный полосатый матрас, на который уложили Джарода. Он шумно выдохнул. В его компактной с виду сумке было, кажется, что угодно, включая упаковку бинтов.

– Кто-нибудь из вас сможет сделать перевязку? Нужно остановить кровотечение.

Рубашка раненого спереди вся пропиталась кровью.

– Попробую, – сказал Томас.

Он забинтовал Джароду плечо и грудь, не слишком умело, но туго.

– Сердце не задето, – прошептал тот, – иначе я бы с вами сейчас не разговаривал. Похоже, пробито лёгкое. Всё, что можно было сделать без врача, вы сделали. Дайте мне телефон, и...

– Если ты снова скажешь: уезжайте – я тебя пристрелю, чтобы не мучился! – посулила из темноты Паркер.

К телефону доктор Маккормик не подошёл. С каждым новым гудком Томми хмурился всё сильней.

– Ты номер не перепутал? – уточнила Паркер у Джарода, который цифры назвал по памяти.

Он помолчал – паузы её пугали, в любой момент он мог вновь потерять сознание! – и повторил последовательность. Ничего не изменилось, ответа не было.

– Где он живёт? – спросил Томас. – Далеко отсюда?

– Хайлендс... Шестьдесят миль на восток.

– Адрес помнишь?

– Должен... Да, помню.

– Так, – Томас торопливо поднялся, – я поеду в Хайлендс и привезу этого Маккормика, чем бы он сейчас ни был занят. Или найду другого врача.

Паркер обмерла. Куда он собрался ехать?! Он должен прятаться, снаружи его дожидается киллер!

– Томми, ты останешься здесь! Поеду я!

– Нет, Паркер, здесь останешься ты, – возразил он очень мягко, но за его мягкостью крылась несгибаемая уверенность в том, что он поступает так, как надо. – Если ты увидишь, что... дело совсем плохо, ты вызовешь тех, кто заберёт Джарода. Это ведь Центр его разыскивает, я правильно понял? И Центру он нужен живым?

– Да. Томми, я всё тебе...

– Разумеется, объяснишь. Вы оба объясните! Как только я вернусь.

– В сумке есть... оружие... грим... и деньги... – подал голос Притворщик. – Том... Машину нужно увести... отсюда... чтобы нас не вычислили... по ней. До Хайлендса придётся... добираться... на другом транспорте. Доктор потребует... аванс... дай ему, сколько... захочет... Денег у меня... достаточно.

– Не беспокойся, дружище, я всё сделаю, – пообещал Томас. – Говори адрес!

Он передал Паркер фонарь и стал собираться. Она следила за ним с колотящимся где-то в горле сердцем. Вымыл руки – к счастью, они взяли с собой воду. Выпачканную кровью рубашку заменил чистой. Привёл в порядок куртку. Вооружился, убрал во внутренний карман внушительную пачку наличных. Открыв коробку с гримом, рассмотрел её содержимое, а потом извлёк и приладил накладные усы и бородку. За щёки – ватные шарики, на голову – дурацкую шапочку... И Паркер сама уже с трудом его узнавала.

– Где ты этому научился, Томми?!

Он пожал плечами и улыбнулся так, словно ничего не произошло:

– Детективы смотрел – вот и пригодилось.

«Обойдётся, – твердила она мысленно, обнимая его, прежде чем отпустить в неизвестность, – всё обойдётся!» И заставляла себя в это верить.

– Всё будет хорошо, Паркер, – шепнул Томас. – Я вернусь быстрее, чем ты начнёшь волноваться.

«Тогда ты вообще не должен уходить», – подумала она, но молча разомкнула объятия.

С ободряющим жестом он обернулся к Джароду:

– Держись! – и скрылся за дверью.

Паркер посмотрела на часы: половина второго. Полтора-два часа на дорогу до Хайлендса и обратно, минимум полчаса на то, чтобы отогнать от склада «Кадиллак» и вызвать такси или остановить попутную машину... Как долго Томми будет искать врача? Если Маккормик дома, они сразу двинутся в путь – а если нет? В любом случае, вряд ли они приедут раньше пяти утра. Главное, чтобы Джароду за это время не стало хуже.

Чёрт подери, главное, чтобы с Томми за это время ничего не случилось!

– Мисс Паркер... нужно запереться...

– Знаю.

Фонарь плясал у неё в руках, пришлось положить его на пол. Почти на ощупь она отыскала обломок трубы и, ломая ногти, протолкнула его через ручку – заблокировала дверь. Около матраса, на котором лежал раненый, женщина увидела колченогую табуретку и села на неё. Посмотрела на Джарода: он тяжело и прерывисто дышал, его глаза и щёки ввалились, невозможно было поверить, что совсем недавно этот мужчина был полон энергии и сил. Коснулась ладонью его холодного влажного лба. На бинтах уже проступила кровь.

– Всё будет хорошо!

– Береги свет, мисс Паркер, – ей пришлось наклониться, чтобы услышать. – И не давай мне пить... даже если я сам... попрошу. Можно только... смачивать... губы.

Больше он ничего не сказал – отключился.

Паркер погасила фонарь и оказалась в кромешной темноте. «Здесь могут быть крысы!» – вдруг поняла она, и её передёрнуло. Попыталась подобрать под себя ноги, сиденье под ней покачнулось. Пришлось встать и придвинуть табуретку к стене. Стена была сырая и пахла плесенью, но Паркер всё равно прислонилась к ней, чтобы устроиться на табуретке, как на насесте. И приготовилась ждать.

Она бы что угодно сейчас отдала, лишь бы проснуться в своём доме на плече у Томаса, лишь бы этого бредового дня никогда не было! Подумать только: она прячет подстреленного Притворщика от Центра на каком-то вонючем складе, дожидаясь, когда Томми, её Томми, рискуя жизнью, привезёт сюда «специалиста по криминальным ранениям». Если бы вчера какой-нибудь умник нарисовал перед ней такую перспективу, она без раздумий отправила бы его к психиатру!

Очнувшись, он не сразу понял, где находится. В узкие запылённые окна под потолком едва просачивался серый свет. Сам потолок был высокий, наклонный и рифлёный – не потолок, а скат крыши. Притворщик не помнил, чтобы так выглядело какое-то из его тайных жилищ. Что это за место? Гараж или ангар... или склад... Точно, старый склад, который он когда-то обнаружил, исследуя окрестности убежища в Трентоне! Приподнять голову, чтобы осмотреться, Джарод не смог. Выворачивающей наизнанку боли в месте ранения больше не было, вместо этого тупо и монотонно болела вся левая половина туловища. Никак не получалось сделать полноценный вдох, воздуха не хватало. И слабость, адская слабость, от которой руки и ноги казались онемевшими.

«Сколько же крови я потерял?..»

Подробности ранения вспоминались смутно. Открытая дверь машины, звук мотоцикла, фары, яркие, как хирургический прожектор. Слепой инстинкт, заставивший Джарода оттолкнуть Томаса с линии выстрела и прикрыть собой мисс Паркер. Затем – чёрный провал, омут пульсирующей боли. Женский голос: «Если ты снова скажешь: уезжайте – я тебя пристрелю, чтобы не мучился!» Кажется, он просил оставить его и уехать... через десять минут его бы нашли чистильщики. Она отказалась. Заявила, не сможет жить спокойно, зная, что его забрали в Центр, после того, как он их с Томасом спас... или что-то в этом роде. Горячий спазм благодарности – глубоко внутри, там, куда не добралась боль. Безуспешные попытки связаться с доктором Маккормиком. Отъезд Томаса, и снова чёрный провал.

«Бедняга Том! Я всё-таки втянул его в неприятности!»

Джарод с трудом разомкнул покрытые коркой губы.

– Мисс Паркер...

– Я здесь, – тут же отозвалась она откуда-то сверху и справа.

– Сколько времени? Том давно... уехал?

– Четверть пятого. Почти три часа назад.

Превозмогая слабость, он повернул голову на звук. От матраса отвратительно пахн_у_ло застарелыми человеческими выделениями. Мисс Паркер сидела на табуретке, привалившись к стене, подобрав ноги и обхватив руками колени. В полумраке она походила на большую чёрную птицу, притулившуюся на жёрдочке.

– Воды... пожалуйста...

Женщина зашевелилась и болезненно зашипела – видимо, все три часа провела в одной позе. Опустила ноги на пол, нащупала рядом с матрасом бутылку с водой. Лицо, похожее на гипсовую маску с тёмными прорезями глаз, приблизившись к его лицу, исказилось брезгливой гримасой.

– Ну и вонища! Погоди-ка.

Включив фонарь, она придвинула к себе сумку, достала какую-то одежду, свернула валиком. Подсунула самодельную подушку под голову Притворщику.

– Так-то лучше.

Ладони у неё были мягкими и тёплыми. Мокрой салфеткой она смочила ему губы, лоб и щёки, дышать стало чуть-чуть легче. Снова села на табуретку, сложила руки на коленях и замерла. «Считает минуты до возвращения Томми», – догадался Джарод. Каждое слово давалось с огромным трудом, но он заговорил, чтобы как-то её успокоить.

– Мисс Паркер... Не нервничай. С твоим Томми ничего не случится. Он вернётся.

– Разумеется, вернётся! – резко ответила она. – Я спокойна!

– Ничего не случится, – повторил он. – Он вот-вот... появится. С врачом или без... врача. За ним никто не охотится... сейчас. Моё присутствие спутало... им... карты. Мотоциклист... скорее всего... наблюдатель, а не киллер. Выстрел был его... импровизацией. Теперь они станут искать нас... троих. Чтобы задержать меня, а Тома... «случайно» убить… при этом. Пока он один, он не... не привлечёт к себе внимания.

– Молчи! – буркнула женщина.

Казалось, что на складе становится всё более душно, как в герметичной камере, где остаётся всё меньше кислорода – но Джарод знал, что это иллюзия. На самом деле, всё хуже работает его пробитая грудная клетка.

Возник где-то вдалеке и стремительно усилился вертолётный гул. Мисс Паркер встрепенулась и напружинилась.

– Ищут нас!

На ободряющие слова сил уже не осталось. Джарод просто ждал, уверенный: тем, кто их ищет, не придёт в голову сюда сунуться. Так и случилось – вертолёт без задержки миновал их убежище.

Движения времени Притворщик не чувствовал. Пять ли минут прошло, или пятьдесят пять? Он то проваливался в забытьё, то выходил из него. Света всё прибывало.

– Который час?

– Почти шесть! – с предательской щербинкой в голосе ответила его сиделка. – Он уже должен был…

– Он вернётся, – ещё раз сказал Джарод.

Некоторое время ничего не происходило. Потом совсем рядом раздались шаги, человек подошёл к боковой двери и подёргал за неё.

– Томми! – обрадовалась мисс Паркер.

– Тихо! Он знает, что здесь заперто, он бы постучал…

За дверью словно услышали – заколотили в неё со всей дури. Джарод задержал дыхание, мисс Паркер схватилась за пистолет. Но омерзительная пьяная брань, которой разразился пришелец, дала отбой тревоге: какой-то бродяга оказался сегодня без крыши над головой.

– Воды.

Женщина вновь наклонилась над ним, совершила приносящие короткое облегчение манипуляции.

– Бинты все красные, – озабоченно проговорила она. – Похоже, кровь не останавливается.

– Я знаю, – ответил Джарод.

Жизнь уходила капля за каплей, он это чувствовал.

– Сколько времени?

– Половина седьмого.

– Через полчаса ты… вызовешь скорую.

– Они найдут тебя в больнице.

– Мисс Паркер… я хочу… жить. В больницу я поеду… один. Ты где-нибудь... недалеко... отсюда… дождёшься Томми.

Она посмотрела на него долгим взглядом и медленно кивнула.

Паркер всегда была человеком действия. До сих пор она не знала, какая это тяжёлая работа – ждать! Ждать, не ведая, чем закончится ожидание, не имея ни малейшей возможности повлиять на его исход. Последние полчаса дались ей тяжелее, чем вся ночь. Сама не своя от страха за Томми, она ходила от стены к стене. Пробиралась между брошенных тут и там ящиков, и непрестанно прислушивалась к утренним звукам, доносившимся снаружи. Всё надеялась: вот-вот перед боковой дверью затормозит машина, и родной голос воскликнет: «Паркер, открывай!» Но редкие машины, не останавливаясь, проносились мимо.

Показав без пяти семь, стрелки часов как будто замерли. Ещё немного, и нужно будет взять телефон и набрать 911. В том, что чистильщики проверяют окрестные больницы, Паркер была уверена. Вот-вот она передаст Притворщика в руки Центра – обстоятельство, которое два дня назад заставило бы её трепетать от самодовольного восторга! Но сейчас оно вызывало в ней одну лишь бессильную ярость: это неправильно, так не должно быть! «Он уже убегал из Центра – значит, убежит ещё раз. А если он умрёт, ничего уже нельзя будет исправить», – в конце концов, сказала себе Паркер и взялась за телефон.

– Звоню, – громко сообщила она, но Джарод не отреагировал – снова был без сознания.

И тут же, как в кино, зашуршала по гравию подъехавшая машина! Звук хлопнувшей дверцы, быстрые шаги... Женщина метнулась ко входу, резко остановилась, вдруг испугавшись, что это вовсе не Томми, а ищейки Центра... Но голос, который она отчаялась уже услышать, развеял сомнения:

– Мы приехали! Впусти нас, Паркер!

Она распахнула дверь, отшатнулась, в первое мгновение не узнав Томми – забыла о его маскараде. А потом кинулась на шею любимому, словно они не виделись, по меньшей мере, год. По ощущениям, впрочем, примерно так и было.

– Доктор Алан Маккормик, к вашим услугам, – представился тот, кто вошёл вслед за Томасом. – Где раненый?

Это был коренастый седеющий мужчина лет шестидесяти с пресным невыразительным лицом и быстрыми умными глазами. Он выглядел бодрым, но покрасневшие веки свидетельствовали, что нынешней ночью спать не пришлось и ему. Без лишних слов он шагнул к Джароду, поставил на пол рядом с матрасом туго набитый саквояж.

– Мне понадобится помощь.

В руках у него откуда-то возникла простынь. Объединив усилия, её подстелили под Джарода, создавая хотя бы видимость чистоты. Тот охнул и открыл глаза, но, похоже, не понял, что происходит.

– Всё в порядке. Томми привёз доктора, – проговорила Паркер, мягко коснувшись его плеча.

– Хорошо, – только и ответил Притворщик.

– Не ночь, а кровавое пиршество какое-то, – разматывая бинты, флегматично заметил врач. – Полнолуние, чего вы хотите? Третий огнестрел подряд. И почему-то никто не желает вмешивать в дело полицию...

Он избавил Джарода от рубашки, заскорузлой от крови, осмотрел рану, достал стетоскоп и долго слушал сердце и дыхание. Паркер и Томми, оцепенев, ждали результатов осмотра.

– Жить будет, – постановил, наконец, Алан Маккормик. – Главное, что сердце в норме. Лёгкое заживёт. Потерял много крови, но это поправимо.

– Переливание? – спросил Томми.

– У меня нет такой возможности. Можете отвезти его в клинику...

– Мы бы не звали вас, если бы могли! – воскликнула Паркер.

Доктор пожал плечами.

– Ничего страшного, мисс. С вашим парнем и так всё будет нормально...

– Он не мой парень!

– ...Он молодой и здоровый – организм справится. Лечить огнестрельные ранения человечество научилось гораздо раньше, чем переливать кровь. А теперь, пожалуйста, обеспечьте мне хорошее освещение. Я должен достать пулю и обработать рану.

Снаружи вовсю сияло солнце. Томми нашёл рубильник и без опаски включил свет – пару тусклых лампочек под потолком. Паркер подняла фонарь, направила его на Джарода, а сама отвернулась – смотреть на врачебные манипуляции было тяжко, хватало и того, что она слышала, как стонет сквозь зубы Притворщик. Функции медицинской сестры выполнял Томас.

Через час всё закончилось. Перебинтованного и обколотого анестетиком Джарода оставили одного на его матрасе. Доктор Маккормик извлёк из саквояжа пачку бланков и принялся выписывать рецепты.

– Рекомендаций, молодые люди, у меня будет несколько. Во-первых, полный покой для раненого. В течение недели, как минимум, а лучше двух. Во-вторых, вот эти два препарата ставить внутримышечно... Вы уколы делать умеете?

– Справимся, – спокойно ответил Томми.

– В-третьих, через день нужно обрабатывать рану – я здесь написал, каким образом – и делать перевязки. А в-четвёртых... – врач помолчал, как будто подбирал слова, и сухо продолжил: – А в-четвёртых, уезжайте отсюда немедленно! Антисанитария тут у вас страшная... Но дело не в этом. Я, видите ли, человек пожилой и семейный, мне не нужны неприятности. Полиции я вас, конечно, не выдам. Но если ко мне явятся те лихие ребятки, которые его подстрелили, я расскажу, как на духу, где и когда его видел.

Алан Маккормик отбыл к себе в Хайлендс, вполне довольный пачкой купюр, переместившейся в его карман. Джарод дышал ровнее и не шевелился – уснул, как только ослабела боль. Томас и Паркер хмуро смотрели друг на друга, примеряясь к последней рекомендации доктора: не задерживаться в этом месте. Транспорта у них не было: угнанный чёрный «Кадиллак» Томас, следуя указаниям Притворщика, бросил на улице подальше от склада, до Хайлендса добирался на попутке, а обратно – на машине доктора. Не было ни документов, ни адресов тех мест, где бы можно было спрятаться.

– Жаль его трогать, но вдруг он скажет, что нам теперь делать? – неловко проговорила Паркер, ей было противно чувствовать себя беспомощной. – У него... очень богатый опыт.

Она опустилась на корточки рядом с раненым, позвала его, легонько похлопала по руке.

– Мама, – пробормотал тот, – мама. Я знал, что всё так и будет...

– Джарод, это Паркер! Ты меня слышишь?

– Смотри, мама!.. Этот рисунок для тебя. Флоксы... кроку-сы... о-ду-ван-чи-ки...

– Паркер, не трогай его, пусть спит. Ему наверняка вкололи снотворное, – вмешался Томас. – Давай-ка попробуем сами что-нибудь придумать.

Единственное, что было в их распоряжении – сумка Джарода. А в сумке, помимо денег, которых оставалось ещё достаточно, они нашли кипу водительских прав – на всех была фотография Притворщика и стояло его имя, но с разными фамилиями – и пакет с ключами и пластиковыми картами. Забравшись в сумку поглубже, Паркер извлекла исписанный пухлый блокнот, куда было вложено затёртое по краям фото Маргарет – и вдруг смутилась, словно сделала что-то недостойное. Прежде ей и в голову не пришло бы смущаться, роясь в вещах Джарода! В растерянности она убрала блокнот на место.

На ключах и картах отсутствовали опознавательные знаки, лишь на одном ключе был наклеен жёлтый стикер с надписью «Бостон, МА».

– Какая-то из его квартир? – уверенности в голосе женщины не было.

– Наверняка! – оптимистично заявил Томас – В Бостон мы и поедем. Когда Джарод придёт в себя, скажет нам точный адрес. Впервые в жизни жалею, что я не угонщик, – засмеялся он. – Придётся сделать вот что...

Среди документов Джарода он выбрал те, на которых была наименее чёткая фотография. Прикинув, отсчитал себе денег.

– Пойду сейчас с этими правами и возьму напрокат машину. По дороге мы её поменяем...

– Пойдёшь?.. Томми!

– Я быстро, Паркер!

Мужчина поцеловал её в нос и принялся собираться.

Взять в аренду автомобиль не составило никакого труда. Сорок минут спустя Томас остановил у склада просторный тёмно-серый «Крайслер». Вместе с Паркер они, торопясь, загрузили багажник. Соорудили носилки из простыни, осторожно перенесли раненого, устроили его на заднем сиденье. И тронулись в путь.

– Если мы нигде не задержимся, через пять часов будем в Бостоне, – пообещал Томми.

Не дождавшись ответа от Паркер, повернулся к ней – и увидел, что она спит, запрокинув голову. Спутанные волосы, проступившие вдруг морщины, лицо, бледное до голубизны – будто эта ночь и из неё вытянула половину крови... «Бедная моя», – вздохнул он, приласкал её взглядом и сосредоточился на дороге. Перед тем, как сесть за руль, он выпил две банки энергетического напитка и надеялся продержаться на гуарановом допинге хотя бы полпути.

Он был спокоен и уверен в себе, как всегда, когда предчувствовал успех – он доверял своей интуиции. Поехав за врачом, знал заранее, что найдёт его и привезёт на склад, и что с ним самим по дороге ничего не случится. Даже не застав доктора дома и отправившись искать его в какие-то трущобы, когда тот не пришёл в назначенное время – миссис Маккормик сообщила, что её муж уехал на вызов – даже тогда Томас ни секунды не сомневался, что вернётся в Трентон не один. И выручит – не может не выручить! – из беды своего друга.

Точно так же уверен в себе он был, когда впервые увидел Паркер и заговорил с ней. Он сразу понял, что хочет остаться с этой женщиной навсегда – и что в его силах сделать так, чтобы она захотела того же самого от него. Всё шло, как надо... до вчерашней ночи. Пока не выяснилось, что её семейка куда опасней, чем он думал. Он принял это, сочтя, что любовь Паркер стоит дороже его спокойствия. Но сегодня стало очевидно, что тайны его подруги на этом не закончились! «Вероятно, _от неё_ я приму что угодно, – подумал Томас, – но я больше не хочу сюрпризов. Мне нужна правда!»

3. Правда

Паркер проснулась через полтора часа, зевнула, посмотрела в окно, за которым мелькали окраины большого города, и поинтересовалась:

– Нью-Йорк?

– Он самый. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Как будто меня прожевали и выплюнули, Томми. Но сменить тебя за рулём я смогу.

– Попозже. Сначала ты всё мне расскажешь.

– Всё?..

– Всё, Паркер, всё без утайки. О Центре. О себе. О Джароде. И о том, что вас друг с другом связывает.

Паркер тяжело вздохнула и покосилась на Джарода, по-прежнему крепко спящего. А может, предложить Томми отложить разговор до тех пор, когда Притворщик сможет принять в нём участие? И вместе с Джародом придумать обеляющую её версию их знакомства? Раз уж тот сам свёл её со своим другом, конечно, он согласился бы ей помочь... Соблазн был огромен, но Паркер его преодолела. В её жизни и так было слишком много вранья, не нужно пачкать им отношения с Томми! Будь что будет, пусть он узнает всё, как есть!

– Джарод говорил тебе, когда и где мы с ним познакомились? – спросила она, раздумывая, с чего начать.

– Не помню, – пожал плечами Томми. – Мне было довольно того, что вы знакомы с детства. Кажется, он говорил, что учился в школе при Центре, которым уже тогда руководил твой отец.

– В школе при Центре... – грустно усмехнулась женщина. – Ну-ну... Похоже, то, что мы знакомы с детства – единственное, в чём он не соврал! Что ж, я расскажу тебе, что собой представляла эта «школа» и как он оказался в ней...

И Паркер принялась рассказывать. То и дело она останавливалась, выбирая слова, но осторожные формулировки не могли изменить чудовищной сути того, что происходило с Притворщиком в Центре и к чему она сама была причастна. Она как будто стояла на краю бездны и впервые в жизни в неё заглядывала. Голова кружилась, сердце неслось безумным аллюром. «Я преступница. Господи, я преступница!» – стучало в висках. Наконец, слова и факты иссякли, Паркер умолкла и подняла глаза на Томаса, на которого боялась смотреть всё это время. Он играл желваками и не отрывал взгляда от дороги.

Пауза затянулась.

– Томми... – не вынеся ожидания, робко позвала женщина.

– Ты меня шокировала, – без обиняков признался он, не поворачиваясь к ней. – Сама-то хоть понимаешь, что это сплошной криминал, а, Паркер? Выкрадывать детей у родителей, держать их взаперти многие годы, ставить над ними эксперименты... Отнимать у них детство и нормальную взрослую жизнь... Неужели ты не задумывалась, как это страшно? Или единственное, что тебя волновало – чтобы твой отец был тобой доволен?!

Паркер зажмурилась и закрыла лицо ладонями. Возразить ей было нечего.

– И что, все, кто связан с Центром, принимают это, как должное? И даже не пытаются донести в полицию?

– Пытаются, но...

– Но долго после этого не живут, да?

– Да. Томми, моя мама... Ты знаешь, что она умерла. То есть это я так тебе сказала... На самом деле, её убили. Потому что она боролась с Центром... она хотела спасти детей...

В носу засвербело. «Не смей плакать!» – осадила себя Паркер, но тут же непроизвольно всхлипнула. Томас сбавил скорость. Женщина почувствовала прикосновение его руки к своему плечу и подалась навстречу этой руке.

– Погоди, потом будешь плакать. – голос её любимого чуть-чуть потеплел. – Сначала ответь мне на один вопрос.

– Да, Томми.

– Посмотри на меня, Паркер!

Вытерла проступившие слёзы, открыла глаза, встретилась взглядом с обескураженным взглядом Томаса.

– Скажи мне: _ты убивала_?

– Нет, Томми, я не убивала, – твёрдо сказала она, выдерживая его взгляд.

Он выдохнул. Опустились, освобождаясь от напряжения, плечи, расслабились пальцы, до белизны в костяшках сжимавшие руль.

– Это самое главное,– произнёс мужчина. – Я бы не смог жить с убийцей.

– Томми... Если ты примешь решение, что...

– Я уже говорил, что не откажусь от тебя, и не собираюсь брать свои слова обратно! – он попытался улыбнуться, уголки губ задрожали. – Но мне нужно всё это... переварить.

– Конечно. Я подожду...

– И ещё я хочу услышать версию Джарода.

– Я рассказала правду!

– Не сомневаюсь. Правду, как ты её видишь. Но я совершенно не понимаю, что двигало _им_. Почему он не вычеркнул тебя из памяти в тот момент, когда узнал, что ты... работаешь на тех, кто хочет вернуть его в Центр? Он писал тебе и посылал посылки, звонил и оставлял для тебя следы... Подтолкнул меня к знакомству с тобой... Зачем он всё это делал, хотел бы я знать?

«Чтобы изводить меня и действовать мне на нервы!» – ответила бы Паркер в прошлой жизни. Для жизни нынешней такой ответ не подходил.

До Бостона добрались без помех, преследования не было. Транспорт на всякий случай поменяли дважды. Проблемы это не составило: совершенно натуральные с виду права с нечёткой фотографией делали своё дело – в прокате кривились, разглядывая их, смотрели на Томаса подозрительно, но не отказывали. Куда трудней было перемещать из машины в машину раненого, однако даже к этому Паркер и Томми быстро приноровились. Джарод стонал, но не просыпался. Его бинты оставались девственно чистыми, кровотечение прекратилось.

Большую часть дороги, с того момента, как закончился тяжёлый разговор, провели в молчании. Погружённый в свои мысли, Томас словно подёрнулся ледяной коркой, и Паркер не решалась сама к нему обращаться – боялась, что эта корка толще, чем кажется, и сквозь неё невозможно будет пробиться.

Въехав в город, встали на первой же парковке. Нужно было передохнуть и попытаться выяснить точный адрес у Джарода. Тот как будто почувствовал – зашевелился и пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. Спутники разом повернулись к нему.

– Бредит? – тихонько спросила Паркер.

– Не знаю, – откликнулся Томас и вгляделся в лицо друга.

– Где мы? – раздался слабый голос Притворщика.

– В Бостоне, – с облегчением выдохнули оба.

– Ого... Как нас сюда... занесло?

– Нашли в твоих вещах ключ с наклейкой «Бостон». Решили, что здесь должно быть одно из твоих убежищ, – объяснила Паркер.

– Правильно... решили... вы молодцы...

– Скажи нам, как найти дом! – поторопил Томас, опасаясь, что Джарод снова отключится.

– Да... да... сейчас... – он примолк, собираясь с мыслями, потом назвал адрес и пояснил: – Около порта... первый этаж...

Многоквартирный дом был таким же невзрачным, как в Трентоне, и квартира, в которой им предстояло остановиться, выглядела родной сестрой той, трентонской квартиры. Те же минимализм и запустение, затхлый воздух и ровный слой пыли на всех горизонтальных поверхностях. Правда, спален, к общей радости, в этой квартире было две. В одной из них с максимальным комфортом устроили раненого, в другой разместились сами.

Последнее, что следовало предпринять, чтобы себя обезопасить – избавиться от машины. Это дело снова взял на себя Томас. Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Паркер, у которой колени тряслись от усталости, легла на постель и уставилась в потолок. Подташнивало, в голове было темно и пусто. Как только в замке повернулся ключ и Томми, переступив порог, крикнул: «Я вернулся!» – женщина провалилась в сон.

Мужчина проведал раненого. Припомнив приобретённые когда-то навыки оказания первой помощи, сделал ему один из предписанных врачом уколов – на обратном пути удалось зайти в аптеку. Постоял над спящей Паркер, легонько коснулся её щеки. Каждую минуту он вспоминал её недавний рассказ и пока не понимал, что со всем этим делать. Коротко вздохнул и лёг на другую половину кровати, глаза слипались неудержимо. Засыпать он не боялся, чутьё подсказывало: неожиданностей сегодня больше не будет.

Джарод помнил: из окна этой комнаты, высокого и узкого, должны быть видны портовые краны и краешек залива. Но убедиться, что так оно и есть, он смог далеко не сразу. Первые дни он провёл в забытьи, в которое порой вторгались улыбка и ободряющий голос Томаса, звук шагов и прикосновение рук мисс Паркер. Томас делал ему уколы, старательно обрабатывал рану, совершал все те малоприятные манипуляции, в которых нуждается лежачий больной. Мисс Паркер поила и кормила раненого, бережно придерживая его голову, поправляла подушку, открывала и закрывала окно.

Лечение, общая забота, неиссякаемый оптимизм Томаса и страстное желание Джарода скорей встать на ноги составили вместе поистине волшебный коктейль: проснувшись утром четвёртого дня, Притворщик почувствовал, что началось выздоровление. Рана отзывалась всполохами боли на неловкие движения, но в покое уже не болела. Воздуха по-прежнему недоставало, и руки ещё дрожали от слабости, но ни то, ни другое больше не казалось Джароду предвестником скорого конца.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Притворщик пытался сесть, когда в комнате возникла мисс Паркер. В мягких светло-серых брюках и голубом топе под горлышко, с волосами, собранными и заколотыми на затылке, она выглядела совершенно по-домашнему, он никогда прежде не видел её такой.

– Привет! – она улыбнулась одними губами, взгляд остался серьёзным, и констатировала: – Тебе лучше.

Бросив бесплодные попытки, Джарод снова принял горизонтальное положение. В глазах потемнело, дыхание сбилось.

– Погоди, я принесу вторую подушку, – пообещала мисс Паркер.

Приблизилась к окну и распахнула его, вместе со свежим воздухом в комнату проник сложный и волнующий букет портовых запахов. Затем ушла и через полминуты вернулась с обещанным.

– Вот теперь садись!

Спокойно и уверенно, словно проделывала это тысячу раз, она усадила его и подложила ему под спину обе подушки, к которым он с облегчением прислонился. Усмехнулся:

– Добрая самаритянка мисс Паркер!

Она пожала плечами:

– Чем быстрей ты очухаешься, тем быстрей мы отсюда уедем! Есть хочешь? Минут через десять будет завтрак.

Апельсиновый сок, кофе, свежая выпечка.

– Сам справишься? – спросила женщина, опуская поднос ему на колени.

– А если я скажу: нет?

– Буду снова кормить тебя с ложки. Три дня я только этим и занималась, – помолчала и добавила, глядя в сторону: – Забавно закончилась моя охота, правда?

Джарод двумя руками взял чашку, поднёс её к губам, с удовольствием отпил. Мисс Паркер проследила за ним.

– Вижу, у тебя получается. Я пойду.

– Конечно. Я должен тебе сказать...

– Что?

– Мисс Паркер, спасибо! Мы квиты.

Она чуть слышно вздохнула, ничего не ответила и удалилась, оставив его один на один с завтраком.

Спустя полчаса явился Томас.

– Дружище, я так рад, что тебе полегчало! – воскликнул он с порога.

Кинулся было обниматься, но затормозил на полпути, испугавшись задеть рану, и ограничился рукопожатием.

– Чем быстрей я очухаюсь, тем быстрей мы отсюда уедем, – приподняв бровь, процитировал Джарод мисс Паркер.

– Мы пробудем здесь, сколько нужно – пока ты совсем не поправишься, – отмахнулся Томас. – Если нас до сих пор не нашли, значит, уже и не найдут, согласен?

– Не знаю, Том. Я должен буду потормошить Центр и выяснить, что там происходит.

При слове «Центр» Томас помрачнел.

– Джарод... Я не хочу утомлять тебя разговором, но...

– Но мисс Паркер рассказала тебе о Центре и о... обо мне. И ты хочешь знать, правду ли она рассказала.

Томас напряжённо кивнул.

– Я даже не буду спрашивать, что именно ты от неё узнал. Не сомневаюсь, это была чистая правда. Мисс Паркер умеет быть честной.

– Есть одна вещь, которой я не понимаю...

– Какая?

– Почему ты продолжал поддерживать с ней связь, несмотря на то, что она гонялась за тобой, чтобы вернуть тебя в это жуткое место? Зачем ты помогал ей всё это время? Ведь она, в сущности, тебя предала...

Предала? Джарод никогда не думал о своей подруге детства, как о предательнице. Пока он размышлял над ответом, Томас ждал, не сводя с него настороженного взгляда.

– В детстве... если это можно назвать детством... у меня было всего два близких человека, – наконец, проговорил Притворщик. – Мой наставник заменил мне отца, мисс Паркер стала мне сестрой. Представь себя на моём месте. Неужели ты отказался бы от родного человека, если бы он запутался в жизни и сам себя загнал в ловушку? Ничего непоправимого мисс Паркер не совершила, на её руках нет крови. Глубоко внутри она осталась такой, какой была, когда мы познакомились – искренней, доброй, ранимой... настоящей. И мне хотелось, чтобы она была счастлива, понимаешь?

– Паркер повезло с братом, – улыбнувшись, произнёс после паузы Томас.

Как только друг ушёл, Джарод вернулся мысленно к их разговору. «Стала мне сестрой...» Бросаются ли ради сестёр под пули? А впрочем, он давно привык рисковать жизнью ради других людей. Не стоит придавать этому особенного значения! Но было кое-что ещё: он думал о мисс Паркер непрестанно! С момента, когда в темноте заброшенного склада она впервые вытерла мокрой салфеткой его лицо и пересохшие губы – с этого самого момента он жил от одного её прикосновения до другого. Бредил, впадал в беспамятство, засыпал, просыпался – и ждал, всё время ждал, когда она опять окажется рядом. Вот и сейчас он то и дело посматривал на дверь и прислушивался, не зазвучат ли, приближаясь, её шаги. На целомудренную братскую привязанность его ожидание списать было невозможно.

Это были трудные три дня. Плутавший между сном и явью Джарод, вероятно, перенёс их легче остальных двоих. Ему не пришлось ни привыкать к изменившейся картине мира, как Томасу, ни гадать, как Паркер, сможет ли тот, кого ты любишь, принять мрачную правду о тебе. Не было у Джарода и чувства вины из-за того, что некто, спасший тебе жизнь, вот-вот расстанется из-за этого с жизнью собственной.

К достопамятному разговору в машине Паркер и Томас не возвращались. Выспавшись и отдохнув, они попытались держаться как ни в чём не бывало, но оба мгновенно почувствовали фальшь и отдалились друг от друга. Разговоры касались лишь самочувствия Джарода и бытовых забот. Коротая время перед телевизором, устраивались на разных концах дивана. Засыпали врозь, каждый на своей половине просторной кровати.

Ранение Джарода нависало над их головами свинцовым грузом. Хуже Притворщику не становилось, но и улучшения, казалось, не было. Пунктуально выполняя предписания врача, поднимаясь проведать раненого несколько раз за ночь, вслушиваясь в его затруднённое дыхание, Паркер и Томас мучительно ждали перемен.

Они не только боялись, что он умрёт, и его смерть всегда будет между ними, даже если они смогут остаться вместе.

Они ещё и попросту не знали, что им делать без его помощи!

Перспективы оставались неясными и тогда, когда Джарод был здоров и мог позаботиться обо всём – о транспорте, об убежищах, о документах и деньгах. А теперь горизонт совсем исчез в тумане. Оба понимали: вместе ли, врозь ли, они должны бежать – но ни у кого из них не было нужного опыта, ни у законопослушного до сих пор Томаса, ни у Паркер, которую в любых авантюрах до сих пор прикрывал Центр.

А потому влюблённые приняли негласное соглашение: не говорить о будущем, пока Притворщик не пойдёт на поправку.

Кроме ухода за раненым, заняться было решительно нечем. Один раз совершили вылазку в ближайший супермаркет, купили продукты и кое-какие вещи. В основном, для Паркер, у которой не было не только домашней одежды, но и достаточного количества белья.

Впервые в жизни изучая одёжный ассортимент дешёвого магазина, не видя на ярлыках милых сердцу названий модных брендов, женщина чувствовала себя странно. То, что происходило раньше – появление Притворщика в её спальне, «прямое включение» отцовского кабинета, побег из Делавэра, калейдоскоп перемещений, выстрел, ночь на складе, роль сестры милосердия, разговор с Томасом – было диким и странным, как дурной сон. То и дело Паркер чудилось: миг, и кошмар закончится, мир обретёт привычные черты. Но совершать покупки – это было обыденно и реалистично до оскомины!

Именно там, в примерочной, где лицо уродовалось неудачным освещением, а за тонкой перегородкой топталась на коврике другая покупательница, и где никто не предлагал тебе кофе и не сдувал с тебя пылинки, Паркер окончательно убедилась: ей не снится, дорога в прошлое для неё закрыта.

В Центр она добровольно никогда не вернётся, это ясно. Что делать, если Томми откажется от неё, Паркер не представляла. Как ей обходиться него, без ровного и сильного пламени его любви, без его спокойной веры в то, что они будут счастливы друг с другом? «Он обещал, что не откажется от меня! – то и дело напоминала себе женщина. – Он человек слова, я должна ему верить!» Но стоило ей вспомнить о сундуке с проблемами, который в качестве её приданого получит Томми, и уверенность испарялась, как вода на горячей плите.

Раньше, представляя, как она уедет вместе с ним и начнёт жить заново, Паркер не думала, что им придётся скрываться от Центра. Худшее, что может случиться, полагала она – отец не простит ей отъезда. Всё оказалось куда страшней. Мысль о том, что мистер Паркер лишь использовал её многие годы и собирался продолжать это делать, ломаного цента не давая за её счастье, до сих пор не уложилась в голове у женщины. «От меня не отступятся, как не отступились от Джарода, – понимала Паркер. – Они будут искать нас, пока не найдут!» А когда найдут, убьют Томми, чтобы вернуть её в Центр насильно – это она тоже понимала.

Правильней всего было бы отпустить Томми самой! Чем дальше друг от друга они будут, тем меньше будет грозящая ему опасность. Однажды возникнув в голове Паркер, идея уйти первой, не дожидаясь, когда любимый примет решение, с каждым днём становилась крепче.

Томасу, ловившему сумрачные взгляды Паркер, было очень стыдно. Он не хотел, он не должен был сомневаться, но забыть о том, что она ему рассказала, он не мог. И на то, чтобы провести остаток жизни в бегах, он не подписывался! С Паркер будет непросто, мужчина знал это с самого начала, но он считал, что трудностей всего две: деспотичный отец любимой женщины и её собственное неумение быть счастливой. Деспотичный отец оказался хладнокровным убийцей, любимая женщина – по уши замешанной в похищении людей и укрывательстве преступников. Томас чувствовал себя так, словно в доме, который ему продали как недостроенный, но новый, он вдруг увидел полуразрушенные стены и гнилые перекрытия.

Но, господи, он так соскучился о Паркер за время их отчуждения! Ему так не хватало полноценного общения с ней, её улыбок, её остроумия, её хрупкого, едва родившегося доверия к нему, ещё прикрытого шершавой скорлупой цинизма. Его бросало в жар от мимолётного воспоминания о том, какой чувственной и страстной она умеет быть. Она была так хороша – он, как и раньше, глаз не мог отвести от её точёного лица, атласных волос, узкой талии, стройных ног, тонких запястий и щиколоток. Потрясающая женщина, никогда он не сможет найти ей замену!

А она? Что с ней будет, если они расстанутся? Вдруг её снова потянет в зловонное болото прежней жизни? Разве можно это допустить?! Пошатнувшееся было «Не откажусь!» оправилось от потрясения и набирало силу. Построить дом их с Паркер общего счастья сложней, чем он рассчитывал – ну и пусть! Так даже интересней, решил Томас.

Утро, когда Притворщику стало лучше, было пасмурным и сырым. По жестяному карнизу за окном маленькой скромной кухоньки гулко стучали капли дождя. Паркер сложила в раковину посуду после завтрака и села к столу, ожидая, когда Томас принесёт поднос от больного.

– Джарод поправится, – быстро проговорила она, едва мужчина появился в дверях.

– Ну конечно, – ответил тот с такой лёгкостью, словно ни секунды в этом не сомневался.

Время пришло!

– Я знаю, что будет дальше, – выдохнула Паркер.

– Я тоже, – улыбнулся Томас.

Встретившись глазами, они замерли, словно пытались прочесть мысли друг друга. Первая отвела взгляд Паркер. И начала, нервничая и переплетая пальцы:

– Томми, я обо всём хорошенько подумала, и решила, что мы с тобой должны...

– Погоди, – перебил он, шагнув к ней и глядя на неё сверху вниз, – я первый скажу! Я тоже обо всём подумал и понял, что ты нужна мне такой, какая есть. Со всем твоим прошлым, со всеми терзающими тебя демонами. Прошлое останется в прошлом, Паркер, мы не позволим ему нас преследовать. Демонов мы прогоним. А будущее придумаем сами, ты не против? Такое, какое захотим.

Она открыла рот, и он поспешно добавил, пока она не успела возразить:

– Я люблю тебя, Паркер! Я люблю тебя так же, как раньше. Прости, что заставил тебя усомниться в моей любви!

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Томми, – прошептала она, качнулась к нему, прижалась лбом к его груди. Глаза стали мокрыми. – Тебе не нужно просить прощения... Это я виновата перед тобой – в том, что так долго скрывала правду.

– Главное, что ты всё-таки сумела в ней признаться! – мягко ответил Томас.

«Я тоже тебя люблю!» отзывалось в нём хрустальным эхом.

Её дыхания, сквозь одежду опалявшего его кожу, было достаточно, чтобы в нём вспыхнуло желание. Не говоря больше ни слова, мужчина взял Паркер на руки, перенёс в спальню и бережно опустил на постель. Плотно закрыл дверь, задвинул жалюзи на окне. Стук капель о карниз – вот и всё, что осталось у них от окружающего мира.

Ему не терпелось прижать её к себе, ощутить ладонями горячую гладкость её тела. Голубой топ, закрывавший её почти до подбородка, в этот миг был для Томаса врагом и насмешником. Яростным движением он избавился от дурацкой тряпки, взялся за поясок брюк, но Паркер поймала и удержала его руки.

– Постой, Томми, не торопись. Я... у меня это впервые, – вдруг смутилась она. – Я ещё ни разу не занималась любовью с человеком, знающим меня... настоящую.

Женщина, и правда, испытывала сейчас совершенно новые ощущения. Почти полностью одетая, она казалась себе такой обнажённой, какой никогда не бывала прежде. Не тело её, но душа открылась жадному взгляду Томаса. Наконец, любимый не выдержал, упал рядом на постель, и, осыпая Паркер поцелуями, стянул с неё ненавистные брюки с трусиками вместе. Ей казалось, будто он ласкает её сердце, проникая в тайные уголки, в заповедные складочки, ей самой ещё неведомые. Засыпая в объятиях Томми, Паркер думала только о том, какая это была фантастическая удача – его встретить!

А потому у женщины не нашлось никакого разумного объяснения дальнейшему.

Паркер приснился удивительный сон. Лето в разгаре, полнокровное яркое лето. Густой пьянящий запах цветов и трав. Стрёкот кузнечиков. Сама Паркер – девчушка лет десяти, в белом платье в горошек, с шёлковыми лентами в волосах. Она сидит на краю обрыва, свесив вниз босые и отчего-то поцарапанные ноги. Перед ней далеко внизу, в ущелье – старинный город с затейливыми башнями и черепичными крышами. Над головой Паркер сияет солнце, но на город и на ущелье из-за гор наползают тучи.

– Хочешь ещё ежевики, мисс Паркер? – раздаётся мальчишеский голос рядом с ней.

Она поворачивает голову и видит маленького Джарода, который, как она, болтает босыми ногами над пропастью, а между ними на траве стоит жёлтое пластмассовое ведёрко с ягодами. Улыбка у мальчика совсем не детская, одна щека и губы – в ежевичном соке.

– Ты испачкался, – говорит Паркер и протягивает руку, чтобы вытереть сок.

Джарод перехватывает её руку на полпути и поворачивает ладонью кверху. Едва касаясь, прослеживает пальцем линию жизни и произносит:

– Я знаю, что будет дальше!

– Я тоже, – отвечает девочка, сердце у неё замирает в предвкушении.

Мальчик склоняет голову и целует Паркер в середину ладони, в запястье, в предплечье. Поцелуи его, сначала невесомые, как крылья бабочек, вскоре становятся не по-детски чувственными и требовательными. От них и от жары у Паркер кружится голова, ей приятно и страшно одновременно, но страх пересиливает, и она выдёргивает руку, случайно опрокинув ведёрко. Джарод неловко приподнимается навстречу Паркер, упираясь в край обрыва босыми пятками, внезапно срывается и падает. Онемев от ужаса, девочка вскакивает и смотрит вниз, но не видит падающего тела – вместо него видит большую серебристо-чёрную птицу, парящую над ущельем. Солнца уже нет, всё небо закрыто тучами, грохочет гром, ветер треплет волосы Паркер. И тут она понимает, что снова стала взрослой, вместо платья на ней обычный её костюм, и только ноги по-прежнему босые и поцарапанные, а на земле в ежевичной россыпи лежит жёлтое ведёрко.

Она проснулась, трепеща от неясной тревоги, и села. Всё так же барабанил дождь. Томми безмятежно спал. В затемнённой комнате без часов невозможно было определить, день сейчас или уже вечер. «О господи, Джарод!» – спохватилась Паркер. Они с Томасом так сильно были заняты друг другом, что совсем забыли о раненом. А вдруг ему нужна помощь? Вдруг он... вдруг с ним что-нибудь случилось?!

Накинув халат, Паркер бросилась к Притворщику. Застыла на пороге, прислушалась к дыханию. Перевела дух: Джарод тоже спал, убаюканный дождём. Подошла ближе, всмотрелась в неподвижное лицо, протянула руку... и тут же испуганно отдёрнула. Подумать только: секунду назад ей нестерпимо хотелось подарить ему ласку, проведя ладонью по небритой щеке. «Наваждение какое-то!» – пробормотала женщина и на цыпочках выскользнула из комнаты.

4. В четырёх стенах

Разлёживаться Джарод не собирался. Его натура требовала действий, предписанная неделя полного покоя тянулась невыносимо долго. Он встал бы в тот же день, когда пришёл в себя, но удержался, чтобы не пугать и не расстраивать трогательно заботившихся о нём друзей. Как только неделя истекла, Притворщик выбрался из надоевшей ему до одури постели и переместился в гостиную. Он похудел и был очень бледен, покачивался от слабости, но точно знал: стоит заняться делом, и выздоровление пойдёт семимильными шагами.

Первое, что следовало предпринять – выяснить, что творится в Центре. Для начала, соблюдая обычные меры предосторожности, Джарод позвонил Сидни и между прочим поинтересовался, как поживает мисс Паркер. Сидни, с оттенком озадаченности в голосе, сказал, что давно её не видел – по словам мистера Паркера, она отдыхает в Майами, странно только, что ни его, ни Брутса о предстоящем отпуске она не предупредила.

– «Отдыхает в Майами»! – без выражения повторила женщина, когда Джарод передал ей этот разговор. При воспоминании об отце она всякий раз каменела лицом. – Неужели они думают, что я вернусь? Идиоты, на что они рассчитывают?..

«Рассчитывают, как обычно, заморочить тебе голову!» – подумал мужчина, но промолчал.

Затем Джарод взломал почтовые ящики мистера Паркера и Бриджит. В письмах намерения семейки относительно беглецов упоминались редко – обсуждали эти намерения, разумеется, устно – но по случайным репликами удалось воссоздать общую картину. В Центре быстро поняли, что мисс Паркер и Томас пустились в бега именно потому, что узнали о готовящемся покушении. Поняли и то, что информация была получена от Джарода. Алана Маккормика вычислили почти сразу после инцидента в Трентоне – доктор, как и предупреждал, выложил всё, что ему было известно о раненом и его спутниках.

За ускользнувшей троицей шли по пятам до Хартфорда (штат Коннектикут). Там Томас второй раз поменял машину на пути в Бостон и, наконец, сбил ищеек с толку, однако надежда взять потерянный след у них ещё оставалась. Дальнейшие планы преследователей Джарод давным-давно угадал. Настигнув беглецов, они собирались устроить сумятицу, в которой бы «совершенно случайно» погиб Томас. Двое живых отправились бы в Центр, один в наручниках, другая – добровольно-принудительно, потому что больше ей идти некуда.

– Полагаю, выход у вас, как и раньше, только один – спрятаться от Центра в другой стране, – изложив всё это Томасу и Паркер, резюмировал Джарод.

Они сидели напротив него в гостиной, держались за руки и внимали ему с напряжёнными лицами.

– Переезжать с места на место, меняя личины, как я, вы не сможете, – продолжил Притворщик. – Имена, документы и биографию вы смените только один раз, с моей помощью. Том, велика ли вероятность, что твоя семья объявит тебя в розыск?

Рука мисс Паркер сжала руку Томаса.

– Я не слишком близок с родными, – пожал плечами тот. – Где-нибудь через полгода, когда мы будем далеко отсюда, я с ними свяжусь. А до тех пор они меня не хватятся.

– Хорошо, я объясню тебе, как ты сможешь дать им о себе знать, не оставляя следов. А пока поступим следующим образом...

Объясняя свой план – сделать канадские паспорта, добраться до заповедника Верхнего в Миннесоте, под покровом леса перейти границу и материализоваться в национальном парке штата Кветико в качестве туристов, граждан Канады – Джарод изо всех сил старался не таращиться на мисс Паркер. Ему было трудно: глаза цеплялись за неё, как примагниченные! Он ловил каждое её движение, впитывал, словно губка, каждую её интонацию, каждое слово.

С тех пор, как Джароду полегчало, мисс Паркер заходила к нему гораздо реже. По-прежнему приносила еду, время от времени интересовалась, не нужно ли ему чего-нибудь ещё, но больше не прикасалась к нему и не поправляла его подушки. Ему так сильно её не хватало, что впору было прикинуться умирающим, чтобы получить толику её внимания – и Джарод был зол на себя за это.

Зато Томас теперь проводил в его обществе по несколько часов кряду. Необычайные способности Притворщика потрясли его и вызвали его живейший интерес. С восторгом маленького ребёнка, которому позволили исследовать недра запертого прежде шкафа, он завалил Джарода вопросами. Как это – «быть, кем захочешь»? Кем ты уже был? Сбился со счёта? Серьёзно?! А за кого бы ты себя выдать не смог? Что ты чувствуешь, когда притворяешься? Как ты этому научился? Джарод давал обстоятельные ответы, подолгу подбирая выражения – раньше говорить о себе начистоту ему не приходилось. Это оказалось удивительно приятным занятием!

Интерес Томаса не ограничивался сегодняшним днём. Сперва он избегал касаться жизни Джарода до побега из Центра, опасаясь вызвать тяжёлые воспоминания, потом осмелел и начал расспрашивать друга о детстве и юности. Непривычное, жаркое ощущение душевного родства волновало Притворщика, но он гасил эмоции. У него ещё будут друзья! Люди, с которыми он позволит себе небывалую роскошь искренности. Но это будет не Том, задерживать в своей жизни Тома он не вправе.

Потому что не вправе задерживать в ней мисс Паркер.

Теперь, когда от противостояния между ними не осталось ни намёка, эта женщина с каждым днём нравилась Джароду всё сильней. Чем дальше, тем больнее было ему видеть рядом с ней другого мужчину. Другой мужчина по-хозяйски обнимал её за талию, другому мужчине она улыбалась и ласково ерошила волосы. С другим мужчиной она выглядела вполне счастливой. Тот, другой, не отверг её, узнав о ней правду – наоборот, его любовь, похоже, стала крепче. Джароду досадно было думать об этом – и мучительно стыдно за свою досаду! Зёрнышко ревности в его душе проросло, выбросило побеги и ощетинилось колючими жёсткими листьями.

В очередной раз отведя взгляд от мисс Паркер, Притворщик собрался с мыслями и закончил свой монолог.

– Задерживаться в Канаде вам не стоит. Полагаю, вы должны уехать ещё дальше – например, в Австралию. Через пару лет, когда страсти улягутся, вернётесь... Если захотите.

– Страсти не улягутся, – тихо сказала мисс Паркер.

– Австралия – отличная страна! – демонстрируя энтузиазм, воскликнул Томас, привлёк к себе женщину и ободряюще тронул губами её висок.

– Выбора у нас всё равно нет, – ответила она.

Томас глянул на часы, развёл руками, извиняясь, и поднялся.

– Дружище, мне пора исполнять обязанности медсестры.

– Приступай, – с шутовским вздохом разрешил Джарод.

После Томми, ушедшего за лекарствами, поднялась мисс Паркер, потянулась, открыв взору Джарода полоску тела между мягкими тёмно-синими брюками и короткой полосатой маечкой, пробормотала что-то неразборчивое насчёт обеда и исчезла. А он так и остался смотреть ей вслед, захваченный внезапной фантазией. Он догоняет её, прижимает к себе, так, что её голова запрокидывается ему на плечо, а волосы щекочут шею. По шелковистой коже скользит одной рукой вверх, под маечку, другой – по животу вниз, в брюки. Одной ладонью касается прохладной упругой груди, другой – горячих и нежных лепестков лона...

Захлебнувшись адским коктейлем из вожделения и стыда, Джарод побагровел и выругался. Он чувствовал себя последним подлецом.

Опустившись на корточки перед духовкой, Паркер выдохнула с облегчением. В присутствии Джарода женщина нервничала. Общество свиного окорока, который уже слегка подрумянился и сочился умопомрачительным ароматом, устроило её гораздо больше. Никогда в жизни она не мечтала стать домохозяйкой, но сейчас эта роль действовала на неё успокаивающе, придавая окружающему миру иллюзорную устойчивость. Расставляя тарелки на выцветшей пёстрой скатерти, нарезая ровными ломтями мясо, укладывая в корзинку чисто вымытые фрукты, Паркер с лёгкостью могла вообразить, что они с Томми давно женаты, а Джарод... допустим, дальний родственник или друг семьи, приехавший к ним погостить.

Как только она оказывалась в одной комнате с Притворщиком, с ней тут же начинало происходить что-то странное. Её тянуло сократить дистанцию! Когда она случайно к нему прикасалась, сердце начинало биться чаще, а тело как будто само устремлялось навстречу желанному контакту. Когда смотрела на его губы – хотела узнать, каковы они на вкус. Озадаченная и напуганная Паркер старалась держаться от Джарода подальше, но её будоражил даже его взгляд. Изредка встречаясь с ним глазами, в его глазах она невольно искала те же самые эмоции, какие испытывала сама, но ничего, кроме непроницаемо-внимательной черноты, не находила.

Собираться втроём, как при давешнем разговоре, было совсем уж невыносимо: приходилось скрывать своё состояние не только от Джарода, но и от любимого.

«Скорее бы всё закончилось! – подумала женщина, имея в виду отъезд в Канаду и предстоящее расставание с «другом семьи». – Быть с Томми – единственное, что мне сейчас нужно!» Грозящая всем троим опасность никуда не делась, лишь отодвинулась на время. Боль от предательства отца утихла, но не ушла – Паркер понимала, что эта боль останется навечно. Но и то, и другое меркло, теряло остроту и важность в сравнении с океанским приливом тепла, поднимавшемся в ней при одной только мысли о Томасе. «Если я не смогу быть счастливой с ним, я не смогу быть счастливой ни с кем!»

Яркими летними красками раскрашивать её жизнь умел он один.

В очередной раз Томми доказал это вечером того дня, когда Паркер впервые услышала об Австралии, как о месте, где ей придётся жить в ближайшие годы. Ничего ещё не было решено, Австралию могла ещё заменить любая другая далёкая страна, но Паркер уже кривилась, как от горькой микстуры, представляя, что за унылая дыра этот Зелёный континент. Забившись под одеяло, она перебирала в голове то немногое, что помнила об Австралии с университетских времён: политическое устройство, особенности экономики и демографии, обрывочные сведения по истории... воспоминания совершенно не радовали. Пришёл Томас, улёгся рядом, не церемонясь, придвинул её к себе вместе с одеялом и без предисловий поинтересовался:

– Паркер, а ты знаешь, что овец в Австралии втрое больше, чем людей?

– Первый раз слышу! – поперхнувшись, ответила Паркер.

– Людей там вообще мало, но, говорят, они так любят азартные игры, что на покер тратят больше всех в мире!

– Разумеется, им же там больше нечем заняться, – проворчала она.

– О да, австралийцы ужасно скучные, они даже никогда не нарушают законов... С ними ты разучишься заряжать свой «Смит&Вессон». Будешь жалеть?

– Об этом – нисколько!

Женщина слабо улыбнулась. А Томас, воодушевлённый её улыбкой, продолжил рассказывать, и вскоре австралийская перспектива перестала выглядеть мрачной. Забавные добрые люди, красивые города, простор и чистый воздух, таинственные аборигены, диковинные звери, непривычный Южный крест, ошеломительно-прекрасный Большой барьерный риф... Она даже не поняла, в какой момент Зелёный континент начал казаться ей земным раем, как раньше казался раем Орегон. Вдруг осознав это, она перебила Томми на полуслове:

– Спасибо тебе! Как я рада, что ты – такой! – и поцеловала своего мужчину долгим благодарным поцелуем.

Но не Австралия и не Томас приснились ей в ту ночь.

Ей приснился Нью-Йорк, в котором царит зима. Улицы, тонущие в лиловых сумерках, почему-то совершенно пусты – ни людей, ни машин, запертые магазины, тёмные витрины. Дороги, тротуары, скамейки и ветви деревьев ровным слоем укрывает снег, он всё ещё идёт, струится вниз сплошной завесой быстрых влажных хлопьев. Паркер несётся по проезжей части с оружием наготове. Пистолет тёплый и ладно лежит в ладони. Ноги у женщины замёрзли и промокли, но ей самой жарко. Перед ней – цепочка чёрных остроносых следов, их быстро заметает снегом. Она знает, что это следы Притворщика, она опять охотится за ним, чувствует сейчас, что цель близка, и от этого как пьяная. Впереди возникает тёмная фигура – «В этот раз он от меня не уйдёт!» Паркер поскальзывается и балансирует на мокром снегу, но бежит быстрее своей добычи – фигура Джарода всё ближе! Внезапно он бросается вбок, в переулок, охотница ликует: откуда-то ей известно, что там тупик.

Переулок заканчивается решёткой, слишком высокой, чтобы её перепрыгнуть. Притворщик даже не пытается штурмовать преграду, он разворачивается, смотрит на Паркер, наставившую на него пистолет, и поднимает руки. Паркер нащупывает и отцепляет от пояса наручники и приближается к Джароду. Испускает длинный прерывистый вздох и, уперев дуло ему в живот, пристёгивает его руки к решётке. Он молчит, взгляд у него насмешливый, губы изогнуты в иронической улыбке.

– Ненавижу! – бросает ему в лицо женщина.

А потом, подчиняясь неукротимому желанию, впивается в его губы поцелуем. Джарод не отвечает, но и не отворачивается. «Центр – подождёт!» – говорит себе Паркер. Вспышкой молнии – понимание, что этот человек нужен ей, лично ей, вот зачем она гонялась за ним все эти годы! Ради того, чтобы однажды он оказался в её власти, и...

Пистолет мешает, она отбрасывает его в снег. Целует Джарода в подбородок и в шею, вдыхает его запах – запах снега и выделанной кожи – и, не в силах больше ждать ни секунды, начинает расстёгивать на нём куртку.

– Мисс Паркер, ты уверена, что здесь подходящее место?.. – усмехается он.

– Заткнись, тебя не спрашивали!

Под курткой – рубашка, под рубашкой – горячее сильное тело. Хлопья снега мгновенно тают на обнажённой коже. Паркер исступлённо целует эту кожу, спускаясь от впадины между ключицами к солнечному сплетению, чувствует губами волоски на груди мужчины, слышит, как колотится его сердце. В голове у неё туман, внизу живота пульсирует кровь, ноги слабеют. Боясь упасть и не желая отодвигаться, одной рукой она хватается за Джарода, а другой отыскивает пряжку на ремне его брюк... И в этот миг за спиной с визгом тормозит машина.

– Проклятье!

Паркер поворачивает голову. Свет фар ослепляет, не давая рассмотреть машину, но женщина знает: это Центр. Всё кончено! Для них обоих всё кончено!..

Она проснулась не в себе от возбуждения и разочарования и не сразу поняла, где находится. Около неё размеренно дышал Томми. Спящий, он не отпускал её руку. Наверху, за тонкими перекрытиями, бранились соседи, слышно было каждое слово.

– Ты сошла с ума, Паркер, – прошептала женщина. – Ты просто сошла с ума!

– Канадские паспорта вам сделают на имя мистера и миссис Таунсенд, – сообщил Джарод. – Простите, что лишаю вас удовольствия зарегистрировать брак, но вам безопасней и проще будет появиться в Канаде в качестве супружеской пары.

– Тебе лучше знать, – вздохнул Томас. – Хотя, конечно, жаль, что я не увижу любимую женщину в свадебном платье!

Он развёл руками и улыбнулся досадливой улыбкой – не то дурачился, не то, на самом деле, жалел, что у них не будет настоящей свадьбы.

– Вот и хорошо, что не увидишь! – хмуро сказала мисс Паркер. – Никогда не хотела стать начинкой торта со взбитыми сливками.

Последний раз на свадебной церемонии она присутствовала, когда её отец женился на Бриджит, и её до сих пор передёргивало от воспоминаний.

Она сидела нога на ногу на подлокотнике кресла, занятого Томасом, и босой ступнёй покачивала лёгкую полотняную туфлю. Притворщик, которому требовалось, не откладывая, обсудить с друзьями предстоящую авантюру, старался смотреть только на Томаса. Стоило на секунду отвлечься, как глаза сами собой опускались к этой узкой беззащитной ступне, и Джарод сбивался с мысли.

Заканчивалась вторая неделя бостонского затворничества. Он чувствовал себя почти здоровым: рана затягивалась без осложнений, сил с каждым днём становилось больше. Пожалуй, можно было уже покинуть убежище и двинуться в сторону канадской границы. Но разум подсказывал, что испытывать судьбу, заставляя организм работать на пределе возможного, совершенно незачем – нужно дать себе ещё несколько дней покоя.

Правда, покоем состояние Притворщика назвать было сложно. В Центре, связь с которым поддерживалась постоянно, не оставляли попыток выследить беглецов – каждая следующая попытка могла стать успешной. Но внешняя опасность бледнела перед опасностью внутренней. Перед тем пожаром, в который разгорелись в мужчине слабо тлевшие прежде искры интереса к мисс Паркер.

Любому подростку в эпицентре гормональной бури Джарод сейчас дал бы фору! Что угодно выводило его из равновесия и давало пищу воображению. Мимолётная улыбка женщины, желающей ему доброго утра. Взгляд, блеснувший вниманием из-под густых ресниц. Упавшая на плечо и тут же спрятанная бретелька бюстгальтера. Заправленная за ухо непослушная тёмная прядь. Покачивание бёдер под мягким облегающим трикотажем...

Ему, наверное, полегчало бы, если бы его подруга детства облачилась в обычные свои доспехи, придававшие ей холодный и недосягаемый вид. Такая, как сейчас, босоногая, домашняя, ненакрашенная, она вдруг оказалась совсем рядом с ним – в блаженной и невыносимой близости, сокровище которой принадлежало не ему! Не из-за него мисс Паркер стала улыбчивой и нежной, не из-за него зима в её глазах чудесным образом превратилась в лето. Женщину в ней разбудил Томас Гейтс.

«Я же именно на это рассчитывал, когда сводил их вместе! Так какого же чёрта теперь...»

Мисс Паркер не было до Притворщика никакого дела. Ему казалось, он точно знает, что она чувствует: благодарность к нему за то, что он делает для неё и Томми, некоторую ответственность за него, чуточку неловкости в наследство о том времени, когда они были по разные стороны баррикады... и всё. Так даже лучше, говорил себе Джарод – нет повода для пустых и недостойных надежд.

«Да брось ты эту несчастную туфлю! Сколько можно?!» – рассердился он, в очередной раз отводя глаза от ног мисс Паркер и цепляясь за разговор, как за спасительную соломинку.

– Итак, перейдём к вопросу денег. Я мог бы...

– У меня есть кое-какие сбережения, – прервал его Томас, – Но я опасаюсь сейчас ими пользоваться. Насколько я знаю, по банковским операциям можно отследить, где находятся владельцы вкладов.

– Лучше не рисковать, – согласился Джарод. – Я позабочусь о том, чтобы перевести твои деньги туда, где их не отследят.

– У меня тоже есть сбережения. То есть были... – тяжело вздохнула мисс Паркер. – Все мои счета привязаны к Центру, так что они наверняка уже заблокированы.

– Средств вам понадобится много. Давай посмотрим, можно ли с твоими счетами что-нибудь сделать...

– Я принесу карточки, – сказала женщина, намереваясь встать.

Соскользнула с подлокотника, обулась и вышла, стройная, легкая и изящная, как росчерк пера. Задержав дыхание, Джарод проводил её неподконтрольными ему глазами. Повернул голову к Томасу, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и осёкся, поймав испытующий и серьёзный взгляд друга.

«Он же говорил, что она ему как сестра! – напомнил себе Томас, но потаённый огонь во взгляде Притворщика был красноречивей любых слов. – А ведь я поверил ему! Он был так убедителен, объясняя мне, почему не разорвал связь с Паркер после того, как покинул Центр...» До этого момента Томас не сомневался в том, что Джарод сказал ему правду, хоть и ощущал смутное беспокойство, когда его друг и его возлюбленная оказывались в одной комнате.

– Слушай-ка... – начал было он, ещё не понимая толком, что делать с открывшимся вдруг знанием.

– Всё будет в порядке, – бодрым голосом перебил Джарод. – Я очень аккуратно проверю, в каком состоянии счета мисс Паркер. Если сумею, переведу часть её денег в безопасное место. А нет – так нет, я, в любом случае, помогу вам, чтобы вы не...

– Постой, я не об этом...

– Здесь все мои карты, Джарод! – воскликнула, возникая в дверном проёме, Паркер. – Надеюсь, у тебя получится...

Шагнула к Притворщику и протянула ему стопочку пластиковых прямоугольников. Томас, не отрываясь, смотрел на её руку. Джарод взял предложенное, пальцы женщины встретились с пальцами мужчины – и задержались в этом прикосновении на секунду дольше, чем следовало! Сердце наблюдателя пропустило удар.

«Вот так сюрприз!» – подумал Томас.

«Он всё про меня понял!» – подумал Джарод.

«Я так больше не могу!» – подумала Паркер.

Женщина была совершенно измучена, её мотало на сумасшедших качелях, амплитуда раскачивания становилась больше с каждым днём.

От вида Джарода, от звуков его голоса, от таких вот случайных касаний у неё кружилась голова и горела кровь. Паркер по-прежнему старалась держаться от него подальше, чтобы уберечь остатки самообладания, и вновь и вновь спрашивала себя: «Господи, что со мной?! Неужели я охладела к Томми?!» Она впервые в жизни влюбилась и панически боялась потерять своё новообретённое чувство.

Но, оставшись наедине с Томасом, Паркер умирала от острой, пронизывающей нежности к нему, ещё и усиленной нынешним чувством вины, и вновь и вновь убеждалась: нет, не охладела! Думать об их совместной жизни ей было теперь даже приятней, чем раньше: теперь она совсем не сомневалась, что с этим мужчиной ей всегда будет тепло, спокойно и радостно.

О каком-либо будущем с Притворщиком речь вообще не шла, он даже разговаривать с ней не стремился. Джарод много спал, набираясь сил, а когда бодрствовал, почти не отрывался от ноутбука и телефона, со свойственной ему основательностью подготавливая побег. Обычно он составлял компанию ей и Томми за едой, развлекал их забавными историями, потом мило благодарил друзей за заботу и снова прятался в свой угол, заставляя её испытывать облегчение и сожаление одновременно. Никакой особенной приязни к подруге детства у него, очевидно, не было.

Каждую ночь Паркер занималась любовью с Томми и засыпала в шёлковом коконе любви, но снились ей диковинные чувственные сны, героем которых неизменно был Джарод. Наступало утро, и всё повторялось вновь и вновь...

– Ну что ж, не буду вам мешать! – проговорил Томас, возвращая женщину к реальности, и добавил с улыбкой: – Деньги – штука ответственная... миссис Таундсенд.

– Ты не мешаешь! – поспешно возразила Паркер.

– Мне нужны твои пин-коды и пароли, все, какие ты помнишь, – сразу же перешёл к делу Джарод.

Остаток дня он провёл в лабиринтах финансовой системы Центра. Паркер не донимала его вопросами, её не слишком сильно заботила судьба её денег. Если им с Томми придётся вместе начать с нуля, в этом будет своя прелесть.

Так она и сказала своему любимому, когда под вечер они вышли прогуляться. Как только стало ясно, что в Бостоне беглецам пока ничего не грозит, прогулки заняли почётное место в коротком списке их развлечений. Как подростки, Паркер и Томми, взявшись за руки, бродили по улицами, целовались на скамейке в чахлом скверике по соседству и рисовали друг перед другом картинки общего будущего.

Всю последнюю неделю стояла прекрасная погода, тихая и благостная, какая бывает лишь поздней весной, но в этот день к вечеру небо над портом вдруг заволокли тучи, на побережье объявили штормовое предупреждение. Среди ночи Паркер проснулась от близкого уже раската грома. Полежала, прислушиваясь к шуму ветра за окнами и к ровному дыханию Томаса. Ухо уловило неясный шорох из гостиной. Что, Джарод тоже не спит? Но шорох не повторился, и Паркер решила, что ей померещилось.

До двери его комнаты – всего три метра. В своём воображении женщина уже не раз преодолевала их, но она никогда не решалась открыть дверь, ей было стыдно поступить так даже мысленно! Вот и теперь щёки у неё запылали. «Скорее бы всё закончилось! За канадской границей мы расстанемся навсегда...» От нового порыва ветра стукнула, распахнувшись, оконная рама в гостиной. Паркер посмотрела на Томми – глубине его сна она всегда завидовала – вздохнула и поднялась, чтобы закрыть окно.

Вышла из спальни и вздрогнула, увидев у окна неподвижный тёмный силуэт. Притворщик обернулся на звук её шагов и шёпотом спросил:

– Тоже не спится?

– Нужно проверить окна.

– Я уже их проверил, не беспокойся.

Он шевельнулся, собираясь возвратиться к себе, а она вдруг, словно в забытье, пошла к нему. Посреди комнаты они встретилась. Света, проникавшего с улицы, не хватало, чтобы рассмотреть его лицо. Паркер видела только белую майку, край повязки, выступающий из-под неё, и слабые отблески на плечах Джарода. Женщина сделала ещё шаг и остановилась так близко, что её грудь под тонким шёлком ночной сорочки коснулась его груди.

«Что я творю?!»

Он не отстранил её и не двинулся с места. От него пахло не так, как в том памятном сне – да и откуда было взяться сейчас аромату снега и выделанной кожи? Но запах чистого здорового тела понравился Паркер ничуть не меньше. Трепеща от волнения и от страха, что Джарод её оттолкнёт, она подняла руки и медленно провела ладонями по его бокам, от подмышек до пояса, чувствуя, какой он горячий. Он длинно выдохнул.

– Джарод...

Она закрыла глаза. «Потрогай меня!» – просило всё её существо, и мужчина взял её за плечи. Но не затем, чтобы привлечь к себе, а лишь затем, чтобы удержать, сохранив разделяющие их сантиметры. Его дыхание достигло её лица. Он так же, как она, узнавал и впитывал её запах. Его губы приблизились к её губам, женщина замерла, предвкушая... но поцелуя не последовало.

– Давай-ка спать, мисс Паркер! – еле слышно произнёс Притворщик.

Мягко освободился от её рук и исчез в темноте своей комнаты, словно его и не было.

Синоптики не обманули, стихия разгулялась не на шутку. Дождь хлестал, не ослабевая, оконные стёкла гудели под напором ветра, отдельные раскаты грома сливались в непрерывный грохот. В такие часы особенно сладкими кажутся уют и покой надёжно защищённого жилья. Но в маленькой скромной квартирке на краю бостонского торгового порта в эту ночь о покое никто не вспоминал. Обитателями квартирки владели такие страсти, по сравнению с которыми буря за окнами выглядела игрушечной.

Джарод, до глубины души потрясённый поступком мисс Паркер, предавался непристойным фантазиям о ней. Одним небесам известно, какого труда ему стоило от неё уйти, и сейчас он способен был думать лишь о её теле. Вернее, он вообще не способен был думать – он _вспоминал_. О бархатистой гладкости её плеч, о тёплом и пряном запахе её волос, о том, как её напряжённые соски сквозь одежду касались его груди. Вспоминал – и представлял, что бы он делал с ней сейчас, если бы в соседней комнате не спал сном праведника Том... если бы никакого Тома в жизни мисс Паркер вообще не было!

К утру Джарода немного отпустило, сознание прояснилось. Прокрутив еще раз в голове придуманный им порнофильм, Притворщик взвыл от стыда и зарылся лицом в подушку. Оказывается, мечтать о женщине, которая равнодушна к тебе и принадлежит твоему другу – это ещё не самое скверное. Самое скверное – мечтать о женщине, которая принадлежит твоему другу, но к тебе неравнодушна! И как, спрашивается, теперь смотреть в глаза Томасу? Курьер с готовыми документами «супругов Таундсенд» должен появиться через два дня – как выдержать эти два дня и не сойти с ума?

«Зачем вам Том? Ты можешь сам увезти её куда угодно!» – шепнуло взбудораженное сердце.

«Она с тобой не поедет, – ответил холодный разум. – Чего бы ни хотелось ей сегодня ночью, любит она его, а не тебя!»

Паркер была потрясена не меньше Джарода. Он не поцеловал её, он ничего не сказал ей, он спасся от неё бегством, но мгновений, проведённых с ним рядом, хватило, чтобы понять: его тянет к ней так же сильно, как её к нему. После того, как он ушёл, пару минут она стояла одна в потёмках, надеясь унять сердцебиение. Сверкнула молния, озарив беспощадным светом убогую обстановку гостиной и саму Паркер в едва прикрывающей тело сорочке. Загрохотало. «Томми! А если он проснулся!..» – испугалась женщина и метнулась в спальню. Томми не проснулся, и тогда она сама принялась его будить, жадно целуя беспомощные сонные губы. Любимый обнял её и прижал к себе, но глаз не открыл.

– Ты чего, Паркер? Спи!

– Хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас!

Она, конечно, получила, что хотела – её напору невозможно было противостоять. Правда, легче ей от этого не стало. Она рассчитывала, что с Томми сумеет хотя бы на час забыть о Джароде – но ничего не вышло, в эту ночь в постели их было трое. Как только Томми снова уснул, Паркер выбралась из его объятий и отправилась в ванную. Включила душ на полную мощность, встала под горячую воду и разревелась. Она чувствовала себя так, словно уже изменила одному из мужчин, и абсолютно не понимала, что делать с безудержным и неутолённым влечением к другому.

Томас проснулся почти сразу после того, как его подруга ушла в душ, и больше не смог заснуть, хотя не подавал виду. Он был сам не свой от тревоги. Тот факт, что Джарод положил глаз на Паркер, в общем-то, не удивлял его. Она казалась Томасу самой привлекательной женщиной в мире, поэтому он, скорее, удивлялся раньше, когда считал, что Притворщика не задевают её чары. А вот она... неужели друг детства тоже значит для неё гораздо больше, чем она хотела бы показать? Томас был бы рад забыть о моменте, насторожившем его сегодня утром – подумаешь, какая мелочь, прикосновение пальцев! – но кожей чувствовал неладное. Припоминал другие мелочи, они громоздились одна на одной и вскоре превратились в египетскую пирамиду подозрений. Теперь ему всё казалось странным, а в первую очередь – неожиданный и бурный недавний секс. Никогда прежде Паркер не была такой горячей, никогда прежде не твердила исступлённо «я тебя люблю!» – будто убеждала в этом саму себя.

«Не будь параноиком! – наконец, осадил себя Томас. – Завтра ты всё выяснишь наверняка! И уже тогда будешь решать, что делать!»

5. Не сходится

С рассветом гроза ушла, но небо так и не прояснилось. Унылые окрестности тонули в дожде, то затихавшем ненадолго, то припускавшем с новой силой. Посматривая в кухонное окно, на низкое сизое небо и пузырящиеся разливы луж, Паркер полдня тянула кофе вприкуску с горьким шоколадом. Она не выспалась, у неё было тяжело на душе, и ей впервые за долгое время мучительно хотелось курить.

Вести себя с Джародом так, словно ничего не произошло, оказалось несложно – выдержки ни ему, ни ей было не занимать. Женщина беспечно приветствовала его, когда он пришёл к завтраку, он так же беспечно улыбнулся в ответ. Взглядом своим, всем своим видом он выражал прежнюю необременительную симпатию к ней, и ничего другого. Но маскарад больше не мог её обмануть: Притворщик уже выдал себя с головой. И она сама сделала то же самое! У Паркер вертелись на языке колючие обидные слова, предназначенные обесценить краткое ночное сближение, но она помалкивала. Знала, что он всё равно ей не поверит.

Когда, в какой момент произошло её помешательство? Старательно отматывая назад хронику двух недель, прошедших после бегства из Делавэра, она отыскивала ответ, словно от этого что-то могло измениться в настоящем.

Точно помнила, что вечером в Трентоне думала только о Томасе. Помнила, как чуть не упала в обморок в душевой кабине, когда ей померещилось, что Томми нет в живых. Ни в тот миг, ни позже, когда он отнёс её в спальню, наполненную лунным светом, никаких других мужчин для неё не существовало.

Когда же всё изменилось?

После выстрела, от которого Джарод закрыл её своим телом? После того, как она смачивала ему губы и слушала его дыхание в глухой темноте заброшенного склада? После дней тягостного ожидания, когда она поправляла ему подушки и кормила его с ложечки? Или всё началось гораздо раньше, в юности, но лишь теперь вырвалось на поверхность из сумеречных глубин подсознания? Может быть, прежде она просто не понимала, не хотела понимать, почему ей так важно, чтобы Притворщик был рядом?

Чем больше Паркер думала, тем больше склонялась к последней из версий. А Томми? Означает ли это, что его она не любит его по-настоящему?

Допустим, не любит. Допустим, она с ним расстанется. Паркер вообразила, как они с Джародом остались в этой квартире вдвоём. Что они будут делать? Можно не сомневаться, упадут друг другу в объятия, едва за Томасом захлопнется дверь! Дальше постели фантазия не распространялась. Зато в постели, когда между ними не останется даже одежды... У Паркер сладко заныло внутри от перспектив, которые перед ней открывались.

Что будет с Томми? Допустим, он уедет в Канаду один, без неё. «Хотя зачем ему ехать? Если в Центре поверят, что я порвала с «плотником», они сразу же о нём забудут!» – так Паркер уже говорила себе в те дни, когда Томми заново учился любить её, узнав о ней всю правду. Его решения – женщина и это тоже прекрасно помнила – она ждала, как приговора, а момент, когда Томми сказал, что принимает её такой, какая она есть, был, кажется, счастливейшим моментом в её жизни. Разве она способна растоптать его любовь?.. Если Томми уйдёт, их общее будущее – то, которым он сумел её увлечь, то, которое они так заботливо вместе обустроили – уже никогда не осуществится! Представив себе целую жизнь без Томаса, Паркер задохнулась от приступа жестокой, жгучей тоски – похоже, о расставании с ним не могло быть и речи.

Женщина неслышно выругалась и налила ещё одну чашку кофе...

Джарод страдал. То, что мисс Паркер любит Томаса, а тот отвечает ей взаимностью, было для него слишком очевидным. Он понимал, каких усилий ей стоило впустить кого-то в свою душу, и, кажется, что угодно отдал бы теперь, лишь бы оказаться этим «кем-то» – но чувствовал, что опоздал. Не желающее примириться с поражением сердце нашёптывало: «Поговори с ней! Вдруг у тебя всё-таки есть шанс?» Поговорить, однако, возможности не было – в квартире с картонными стенами не было угла, где разговора не услышал бы Том. Поэтому Джарод только наблюдал за мисс Паркер внимательней обычного, надеясь увидеть хоть что-нибудь обнадёживающее.

– Напомни, что за бумаги, кроме канадских паспортов, должны привезти нам завтра? – поинтересовалась она за обедом, чтобы нарушить возникшее вдруг молчание.

– Автомобильные права, дипломы, свидетельство о браке, договор о продаже дома – полагаю, вы не забыли, что до недавнего времени жили в пригороде Ванкувера? – справки о выплаченных кредитах... – пожал плечами Джарод. – Диву даёшься, каким количеством документов обрастают к середине жизни добропорядочные граждане!

– Неужели для каждой новой роли ты создавал себе такую же подробную легенду? – восхитился Томас.

– Не для каждой. Обычно я... – начал Притворщик.

– Обычно он обходится фальшивыми рекомендациями,– вмешалась мисс Паркер. – Наш чудо-мальчик всегда отличался самонадеянностью!

Томас вскинул брови, удивлённый резкостью её слов.

– Паркер...

– ...Обычно я не задерживаюсь на одном месте дольше месяца, так что мне, и правда, хватает фальшивых рекомендаций, – примиряющим тоном закончил свою мысль Джарод. – А вашей легенде предстоит жить много лет, поэтому над ней пришлось как следует потрудиться.

«Мисс Паркер жалеет о своём ночном порыве, – горько подумал он. – Правильно, так и должно быть!»

Как это часто бывает с влюблёнными, к вечеру маятник в душе Джарода беспричинно качнулся от безнадёжности к надежде. Собираясь прочесть свежую почту мистера Паркера, чтобы убедиться, что на след беглецов по-прежнему не вышли, Джарод прислушивался к тому, как его подопечные негромко беседуют на кухне.

– А поселиться мы с тобой можем в Аделаиде, – говорил Томас. – Я читал, она очень красивая, и климат там отличный. Я бы, правда, предпочёл старый дом за городом, на берегу залива, если бы не боялся, что ты начнёшь скучать...

Мисс Паркер отвечала неразборчиво.

– Мы с тобой, конечно, в Австралии надолго не задержимся, мир такой большой и интересный, – с улыбкой в голосе продолжал её собеседник, – но, мне кажется, наш первенец появится на свет именно там! Как ты считаешь, Паркер?

На этих словах Джарод вскочил и бросился в кухню. Он хотел увидеть, какое сейчас лицо у женщины.

– Я считаю... я... да, наверное, так и будет, – пробормотала она как раз тогда, когда Притворщик появился в дверях.

Её лицо было залито краской смущения, глаза у неё сияли.

В присутствии Джарода разговор моментально заглох.

– Я займу душ, – предупредила мисс Паркер и ушла.

Том не двинулся с места. Он смотрел на Джарода, нахмурившись и скрестив руки на груди. Как только в ванной зашумела вода, прозвучал вопрос, которого тот ждал со вчерашнего дня.

– Одного я не понимаю, дружище... Какого чёрта ты подтолкнул меня к ней?

– Я видел, что вы с ней друг другу подходите, – ответил Джарод без выражения. – Мне хотелось, чтобы она была счастлива. Я же говорил, она для меня как...

– Брось. Она тебе нравится совсем не как сестра.

Отпираться было бессмысленно.

– Это неважно, – поиграв желваками, проговорил Притворщик. – Важно, что она-то любит тебя.

– Если у тебя с ней...

Томас шумно втянул воздух и сделал движение, чтобы встать.

– Спокойно, Том! – Джарод удержал его, положив руку ему на плечо. – У меня с ней ничего не было, я клянусь. И не будет.

Несколько секунд он молчал под пристальным взором друга, а потом продолжил:

– В другой ситуации я бы уехал немедленно, чтобы не... чтобы вам не мешать. Но сейчас главное – ваша безопасность. Завтра, как только привезут документы, мы тронемся в путь. Я должен проводить вас до заповедника и перевести через границу подальше от полицейских и таможенных постов. В Канаде я передам вас с рук на руки надёжному парню... и больше вы обо мне никогда не услышите. Понимаешь?

Тот кивнул, возразить ему было нечего. Они с Паркер не смогут замести следы столь же грамотно, как поднаторевший в этом деле Притворщик, по дороге в Бостон им попросту повезло. Джарод развернулся и вышел из кухни, полагая разговор оконченным.

Сегодня Томас выяснил всё, что хотел. «Друзья детства» увлеклись друг другом не на шутку, он недоумевал, почему не заметил этого раньше! Но как теперь себя вести, ясно так и не стало. Он знал, конечно, как поступить, если другой мужчина положит глаз на его женщину. Знал, как поступить, если его женщина ему изменит. Однако Притворщик был не просто «другим мужчиной», он был человеком, дважды спасшим Томаса от смерти. А Паркер не унизилась до измены, она даже не флиртовала с Джародом... Она лишь смотрела на него взглядом голодной кошки – взглядом, который рвал сердце Томми на мелкие кусочки.

Стараясь обуздать ревность, мужчина долго сидел один. Слишком много сил он потратил за день, скрывая от любимой, что обо всём догадался, и сейчас стремился немного отдохнуть от лицедейства. Когда он, наконец, набрался духу появиться в спальне, Паркер уже спала. Лежала на животе, обхватив обеими руками подушку, и улыбалась чему-то во сне. Томас прилёг подле неё и почти равнодушно подумал: «Ей, наверное, снится Джарод». Ревность никуда не ушла, но, видимо, согласилась взять перерыв – жжение в груди ослабело.

«Как же нам теперь быть, Паркер? Что мне делать? Отпустить тебя к нему? Ты нуждаешься именно в этом?» Он отпустил бы. Зачем ему спутница, которую рядом с ним удерживает чувство долга? Высказал бы ей всю свою досаду и боль, дал по физиономии Джароду... а потом пожелал счастья обоим – и пусть катятся на все четыре стороны, в Канаду, в Австралию, в Антарктиду!.. Но Паркер по-прежнему хотела остаться с ним, он чувствовал это каждой своей клеточкой. Она льнула к нему, она ему доверяла, она была готова родить ему ребёнка – разве мог он сам от неё отказаться?

В конце концов, он же простил ей ложь первых месяцев их знакомства! Принял её криминальное прошлое, связанное с Центром. Не оттолкнул, узнав, что её отец распорядился его убить. Не жалея, бросил ради неё всю свою прежнюю жизнь. Неужели не сумеет простить этой внезапно вспыхнувшей страсти? Осторожно, боясь разбудить, он погладил Паркер по голове, отвёл от её лица щекотные пряди. Ресницы женщины затрепетали, но она не проснулась. «Ты моя, – одними губами сказал Томас, – никому я тебя не отдам, даже не надейся!»

А Паркер в это миг была совершенно, упоительно счастлива.

Ей снилось утро на вилле где-то в тропиках. Комната с узорчатым деревянным полом, вместо одной из стен – раздвинутые стеклянные двери. За дверями – редкой безмятежности пейзаж: цветущие орхидеи в кадках, ярко-белый мрамор террасы, прозрачная лазурь безоблачного неба, перетекающая на горизонте в глубокую синеву неподвижного моря. Солнцу ещё далеко до зенита, морской бриз свеж и полон сладких цветочных запахов. Паркер светло и спокойно, как тысячу лет не бывало наяву. Из одежды на ней только коротенькая туника из полупрозрачного белого полотна. Ей нравится, как прохладный воздух касается её почти обнажённого тела, нравится ощущение гладкого живого дерева под босыми ногами.

Стоя у барной стойки боком к стеклянным дверям, Паркер готовит коктейли. Перед ней – три высоких тонкостенных стакана, причудливо изогнутая бутылка, колотый лёд в керамической чаше, нарезанные ломтиками фрукты - апельсины, манго, маракуйя. Упиваясь каждым своим движением, Паркер смешивает ингредиенты, наполняет стаканы и расставляет их на круглом подносе, отполированном до зеркального блеска.

Женщина выходит на террасу, где её ждут. Вокруг низкого мраморного стола в сине-белых полосатых шезлонгах вольготно расположились Томми и Джарод, оба в полотенцах вокруг бёдер. Волосы у обоих влажные – похоже, мужчины уже успели искупаться.

– Наконец-то! – говорит Томми.

– Мы заждались тебя! – говорит Джарод.

Паркер ставит на стол поднос и собирается опуститься в третий шезлонг, но Томми приподнимается и, поймав её за талию, усаживает к себе на колени. Присутствие Джарода её нисколько не смущает. Наоборот, ей очень нравится, что сейчас он на неё смотрит. Ведь и он, и Томми её любят, и оба принадлежат ей – что может быть естественней!

Томми протягивает ей апельсиновый коктейль, себе берёт другой, из манго, Джароду достаётся оставшийся – маракуйя. Пригубив напиток, оба жмурятся от удовольствия.

– Как вкусно! – говорит Джарод.

– Обалденно! – говорит Томми.

Некоторое время все трое молчат, наслаждаясь фруктовым вкусом с острой нотой незнакомого алкоголя.

– Дай попробовать! – просит Томми.

Паркер протягивает ему свой стакан, но Томми хочет не этого. Он целует её – собирает душистый сок с её губ своими губами.

– Мне тоже! – просит Джарод, и женщина пересаживается на колени к нему.

Его поцелуй - настойчивей и жарче, по спине у Паркер бегут мурашки.

– Ну хватит, хорошенького помаленьку! – она отодвигается и сбрасывает в шутливом гневе его руки.

Перебирается в свободный шезлонг, откидывает голову, вытягивает ноги, подставляя их нежному утреннему солнцу. Джарод и Томми тут же, как по команде, устраиваются рядом с ней, один справа, другой слева. Один забирает у неё стакан с недопитым коктейлем, другой – стягивает с плеч тунику.

– С вами не соскучишься... – пряча улыбку, ворчит Паркер и закрывает глаза.

Сначала она пытается угадать, кто из мужчин пахнет морем, кто – апельсином и ромом, чей рот завладел её ртом, чьи ладони согревают её тело, вовлекая её в неудержимый чувственный водоворот. Потом ей становится всё равно. Главное, что оба сейчас здесь, с ней, и ей не нужно выбирать между ними...

– Паркер! – ворвался в сознание напряжённый голос Томми. – Да проснись же ты, Паркер!

С трудом высвобождаясь из сладкого морока, женщина разлепила веки, в глаза ударил электрический свет. Она увидела прямо перед собой мрачное лицо Томаса, чуть дальше – не менее мрачное лицо Джарода.

– Что-то случилось? Нас выследили?!

– Точно, – глухо ответил Притворщик. – Надо сматываться!

Был третий час ночи. Собрались по-армейски, за десять минут. Ни Томас, ни Паркер вопросов не задавали – полагали, что Джарод всё расскажет по дороге. Квартиру покинули через окно. Под моросящим дождём почти бегом преодолели несколько кварталов, удаляясь от ставшего опасным пристанища. Присмотрели машину – старую, но крепкую с виду белую «тойоту», которая дремала под деревьями в стороне от домов. С её замками Притворщик расправился играючи.

– Научишь? – усмехнулся Томас. – Две недели назад твои навыки здорово бы меня выручили!

– Нет, – отозвался Джарод, – не научу. Я надеюсь, впредь такие навыки тебе не понадобятся.

Завёл мотор и, потирая грудь, уселся на переднее пассажирское место. Торопливые сборы, пробежка, манипуляции с машиной растревожили заживающую рану. Пробормотал, будто извинялся:

– Нельзя мне пока за руль.

У Паркер защемило сердце.

Женщина устроилась на заднем сиденье, рядом с вещами, предусмотрительно уложенными в рюкзаки. «Может быть, придётся побегать», – предупредил Джарод, вручая подопечным лёгкие парусиновые ёмкости.

Функции водителя взял на себя Томас.

– Куда едем? – спросил он, трогаясь с места.

– В аэропорт Олбани, – был ответ. – Постараемся улететь оттуда в Миннесоту регулярным рейсом.

– Постараемся?.. – насторожилась Паркер.

– Нас могут лишить такой возможности. Зависит от того, как быстро они вычислят наше убежище и поймут, что нас там больше нет.

Спутники молчали, ожидая продолжения.

– Сегодня утром в Центре узнали, что мы находимся в Бостоне. Похоже, я оставил след, когда разбирался с твоими счетами, мисс Паркер...

– Вот чёрт! – бросила с досадой женщина. – Обошлись бы мы без этих паршивых денег!

Кругленькая сумма, которую раздобыл для неё Джарод, давала ей приятную уверенность в завтрашнем дне, но сейчас Паркер была зла на себя за то, что подвергла всех лишнему риску.

– Это я виноват, – буркнул Притворщик. – Потерял форму.

– А потом они, конечно, нашли машину, на которой мы приехали! – догадался Томас.

– Увы. По моим расчётам, к утру они отыщут квартиру. В это время мы должны быть в небе между Олбани и Миннеаполисом. Но если нас опередят...

– Тогда мне каюк! – нервно рассмеялся Томас.

– Томми, прекрати!.. – взвилась Паркер.

– Отставить панику, – спокойно сказал Джарод, с приступом самобичевания он уже справился. – План у них остался прежним: настигнув нас, устроить сумятицу, в которой «случайно» погибнет Том. Значит, наше дело – сумятицы не допустить. Если они нас опередят, будем импровизировать. Вернее, импровизировать буду я, а вы – следовать моим указаниям, договорились?

– Ну конечно, ты же у нас гений импровизаций! – хмыкнула Паркер.

От страха за мужчин у неё сосало под ложечкой, она не понимала, за кого из них боится сильнее.

– О'кей, мы будем слушаться! – Томас с готовностью кивнул. – Но я бы очень не хотел, чтобы ты попался этим бандитам, дружище. Слишком дорогая цена за наше...

– Я не попадусь, – пожал плечами Притворщик. – Расслабься, всё будет в порядке.

Он не повернул головы, но Паркер почувствовала, что успокаивающие слова адресованы и ей.

– Так или иначе, сегодня мы должны попасть в Миннесоту. В Дулуте мы встретимся с человеком, который привезёт туда документы супругов Таундсенд – с ним я уже договорился. После этого отправимся в Верхний. Перейдём на территорию Канады, я познакомлю вас с местным егерем, и мы расстанемся. Майк Саммерс проводит вас в канадский городок Драйден. Дальше вы сами... Справитесь?

– Разумеется! – ответил за обоих Томми.

– Вот и отлично. Мисс Паркер, твой пистолет...

– Заряжен, ты сомневался?

– Ни секунды, я в тебя верю! На этот раз он может тебе пригодиться.

Томас промолчал. Перспектива стрельбы ему не нравилась, однако возразить было нечего. Проще всего сейчас было бы заявить: «Я ухожу!» - и выйти у первой же заправки, оставив Паркер и Джарода выяснять отношения друг с другом и с Центром без его, Томаса, участия. Но эту мысль он отринул сходу.

Тема себя исчерпала, разговор заглох и больше не возобновился: все трое были слишком взвинчены, чтобы болтать о пустяках. Томас не отрывал глаз от мокрой дороги и крепко держался за руль, Джарод, сосредоточенное лицо которого отражалось в зеркале заднего вида, о чём-то напряжённо размышлял. Переводя взгляд с одного своего спутника на другого, Паркер вдруг вспомнила недавнее сновидение и почувствовала, как краснеет. «Потрясающая чушь, – подумала она. – И приснится же такое!» Но глубоко внутри неё исподволь растекался тягучий янтарный мёд соблазна.

Женщина приоткрыла окно. Ворвавшись в узкий проём, сырой воздух охладил пылающие лоб и щёки. «Мы слишком долго торчали бок о бок на одном месте и одурели от безделья, вот и всё!» – сказала себе Паркер, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов. Странное путешествие вот-вот закончится, и хочется верить, закончится благополучно. Совсем скоро они с Томми останутся вдвоём, и всё вернётся на свои места.

В этот час в аэропорту Олбани беглецов уже ждали.

Первым насторожился Притворщик, который шёл впереди. Он не увидел – почувствовал: что-то не так! Замедлил шаг у входа в аэропорт, сделал предупреждающий жест – и в тот же миг в утренней толпе, заполонившей зал ожидания, Паркер заметила чистильщиков. Лица нескольких были ей знакомы, других она узнала по повадке. «Их тут десяток!» – моментально оценила ситуацию женщина. Джарод бросил короткий взгляд назад и одними губами сказал: «Снаружи пятеро!» Значит, удалиться незамеченными не удастся. «Да нас и так уже заметили! Ждут сигнала, чтобы начать действовать. Здесь нас не тронут, слишком много людей. Оттеснят в какое-нибудь менее оживлённое место... например, на парковку... и уже там...» Сжимая окаменевшую руку Томми, Паркер ещё взвешивала варианты, а Джарод уже принял решение.

Он повернулся к друзьям и вполголоса быстро произнёс:

– Уходите. Эскалатор слева, второй этаж, служебный лифт в конце коридора. Спускайтесь на последний уровень, оттуда есть проход на станцию подземки. Погони не будет, я их отвлеку!

«Его схватят!» – захлебнулась ужасом Паркер, но возразить не успела.

– Кто-то обещал подчиняться! – напомнил Притворщик. – Уходите сейчас же. Встретимся в городе. Клиффорд-стрит, двенадцать, двадцать семь, код замка восемь ноль четыре два. Повторите.

Паркер и Томас хором повторили. Не говоря больше ни слова, Джарод широким шагом направился в зал ожидания, прямо к чистильщикам, разом насторожившимся. На ходу он достал из кармана и поднёс к уху телефон – это было последнее, что увидела Паркер, прежде чем ринуться вместе с Томми к эскалатору.

Лавируя между другими людьми и их багажом, но не разнимая сцепленных рук, мужчина и женщина стремительно поднялись на второй этаж. Направо – зона вылета, отгороженная стеклянной стеной, налево – пара кафе и магазинов, дверь с надписью «Только для персонала» и длинный коридор за ней. Погони, в самом деле, пока не было.

– Мы – персонал! – прошептала Паркер, притормаживая и принимая будничный вид.

– Да-да, – отозвался Томми и последовал её примеру.

Дверь в коридор распахнулась и выпустила работника аэропорта, тот спокойно посторонился, давая дорогу беглецам, маска обыденности сработала, как надо. В конце коридора, и правда, обнаружился лифт. Кнопка вызова дружелюбно вспыхнула в ответ на прикосновение.

– Похоже, Джарод всё знал заранее! – пробормотал Томас.

– Я бы удивилась, если бы не знал, – пожала плечами Паркер.

Створки лифта поплыли в стороны, мужчина шагнул в кабину, увлекая за собой подругу, в этот момент дверь позади громко хлопнула. Ещё надеясь, что это кто-то из персонала, женщина обернулась – и увидела мистера Паркера в сопровождении двух подручных!

«Меня они не убьют!» – подумала Паркер, и дальше действовала, не рассуждая, на голом инстинкте.

Изо всех сил, сбивая с ног, толкнула Томми в глубину кабины, ткнула в кнопку с надписью «-3» и через узкий просвет сходящихся створок вырвалась в коридор, навстречу отцу. Лифт загудел и пошёл вниз.

– Ангел! – воскликнул мистер Паркер, приближаясь. – Что происходит?! Ты исчезла, ничего не объяснив! Почему я должен гоняться за тобой по всей стране, чтобы поговорить?

Перед глазами Паркер стояло лицо отца, небрежно роняющего: «С Гейтсом должно быть покончено немедленно, я устал от этой проблемы». Её била крупная дрожь, хотя сама себе она казалась равнодушной. Говорить им было не о чем, но Паркер тянула время, чтобы Томми смог уйти.

– Ты приказал убить мужчину, которого я люблю, папа!

– Дорогая, ты меня обижаешь! Как ты могла такое подумать?! Это Джарод тебе сказал? Он опять заморочил тебе голову!

Отец подошёл совсем близко, чистильщики держались позади него. Паркер увидела родные отцовские морщины, вдохнула знакомый с детства парфюмерный запах, и ей стало совсем скверно.

– Прекрати, папа! Я своими ушами слышала, как ты...

– Ангел мой, ты всё не так поняла! Я желаю тебе счастья, я бы никогда...

– Я всё поняла правильно! – бросила дочь и рванула на себя глухую серую дверь, около которой стояла.

Инстинкт не подвёл и в этот раз – за дверью была пожарная лестница. Перескакивая через ступеньки, Паркер кинулась вниз, чистильщики устремились за ней.

Тренированная и легконогая, она почти сразу от них оторвалась. Рассчитывала попасть на минус-третий уровень, соединённый с подземкой, но лестница закончилась на минус-первом. Путая следы, женщина заметалась в лабиринте узких коридоров и, наконец, выскочила на пустынную парковку погрузчиков. Выход оттуда нашёлся только один: на поверхность.

«Меня заметят сверху!» – испугалась Паркер, быстрым шагом пересекая асфальтовую площадку, примыкающую к взлётному полю. Так и случилось. В очередной подземной галерее она вновь услышала топот преследователей. Галерея изогнулась немыслимым углом и вдруг закончилась. Тупик! Тусклый свет единственной лампочки, груды хлама, брошенная старая уборочная машина... Паркер замерла, не в силах поверить в то, что её побег закончился так бесславно.

Вслед за ней вынырнули из темноты и встали, перегородив проход, два амбала, оба с оружием наизготовку. Несколько секунд спустя появился и сам мистер Паркер, запыхавшийся и прихрамывающий.

– Ну ладно, поиграли, и хватит, – досадливо щурясь, проговорил он. – Не дури, ангелочек. Пора домой.

– Убери своих псов, папа! – крикнула Паркер и выхватила пистолет. – Иначе я буду стрелять!

И, удивляясь твёрдости своих рук, прицелилась отцу в переносицу. Чистильщики синхронно вскинули оружие, беря на мушку её саму.

– Что за балаган! – поморщился мистер Паркер. – Спокойно, ребятки, не будет она в меня стрелять.

В этот момент Паркер выстрелила.

В лампочку.

В наступившей темноте, под аккомпанемент ругательств дезориентированных преследователей, женщина сделала три шага назад. Наткнулась на уборочную машину, обогнула её и нащупала на стене то, что успела приметить раньше: решётку вентиляции.

Потом Паркер не смогла толком вспомнить, как отодвигала решётку, молясь, чтобы у чистильщиков не нашлось фонаря. Как ползла по вентиляционному каналу и радовалась, что он тесноват даже для неё, куда уж там дюжим мужчинам. Как увидела «свет в конце тоннеля» и выбралась наружу на задворках аэропорта. Как, не разбирая дороги, бежала через пустыри к видневшемуся впереди шоссе – прочь, прочь отсюда, куда угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться в прежнюю свою жизнь...

Она пришла в себя на обочине шоссе, когда рядом с ней остановилась колымага канареечного цвета с пожилым весёлым негром за рулём. Кололо в боку, колени дрожали от усталости.

– Вам нужна помощь? – опустив стекло, поинтересовался водитель.

– Мне... помощь? – растерянно переспросила Паркер и тут же сообразила: – Да, нужна. Отвезите меня на Клиффорд-стрит, двенадцать.

– Нет проблем, мэм! – хохотнул он, разглядывая её со снисходительным сочувствием.

«Ну и видок у меня сейчас!» – отстранённо подумала женщина. Забралась на переднее сиденье, устроила на коленях рюкзак, который ещё сегодня ночью был совершенно новым, а теперь выглядел так, словно его нашли на свалке. Руки – под стать рюкзаку, грязные, поцарапанные, с обломанными ногтями... Когда, добравшись до места, пассажирка протянула водителю купюру, тот отмахнулся:

– Оставьте себе, вам нужней!

«Клиффорд-стрит, двенадцать» оказалось контейнерным складом. Паркер помнила, что Джарод, кроме адреса, сказал им с Томми номер контейнера и код замка. «Двадцать два? Тридцать семь? А код? Восемь девять двадцать два? Чёрт возьми, забыла!» Перспектива стучаться во все подряд контейнеры не радовала. Паркер села на бетонный блок, ограничивающий въезд на склад, закрыла глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться, и тут же застонала, как от зубной боли.

Томми и Джарод.

Джарод и Томми.

Всё это время она запрещала себе думать о них, решив, что главное для неё – выбраться, но теперь страх прорвал возведённую плотину и затопил сознание. Если они спаслись, то уже должны быть здесь. Но вдруг один из них не смог убежать? Вдруг они не смогли убежать оба?!

«Только я во всем виновата! Из-за меня они в это впутались. Потерять их обоих – наказание, которое я заслужила!» – приговорила себя Паркер.

Она как будто снова увидела ошарашенный взгляд, которым Томми проводил её в лифте, а потом услышала слова Джарода, сказанные на прощание: «...Двадцать семь... восемь ноль четыре два...»

Двадцать седьмой контейнер нашёлся сразу. Задержав дыхание, Паркер набрала четыре цифры кода.

Код сработал. Тяжёлая стальная дверь отодвинулась без единого скрипа.

– Наконец-то! – раздался голос Томаса.

– Мы заждались тебя! – раздался голос Джарода.

У Паркер потемнело перед глазами, на ватных ногах она кое-как переступила порог и прислонилась к ребристой стене контейнера. Томми тут же оказался рядом, стиснул её в объятиях, прижался губами к её волосам, выдохнул:

– Я так боялся за тебя, Паркер!

– Ничего бы они мне не сделали, – пробормотала женщина, жадно слушая его дыхание.

– Последние полчаса мы провели, придумывая, как будем похищать тебя из Центра, – усмехнувшись, сообщил Джарод.

Паркер посмотрела на него из-за плеча Томаса. Скрестив руки на груди, Притворщик с непроницаемым лицом стоял поодаль. Ей хотелось обнять и его тоже, но разве она могла это сделать?

Контейнер, освещённый подвешенным к низкому потолку фонарём, изнутри выглядел подобием комнаты: надувной матрас, стопка ящиков, имитирующая шкаф, красный пластмассовый стол, несколько складных стульев.

– Дай-ка, я сяду, Томми, – попросила Паркер, выбираясь из объятий. – У меня был марафонский забег.

Она опустилась на стул, Томас придвинул другой и устроился подле, не желая удаляться от любимой ни на миг. Улыбнулся:

– Похищение придумывал я. А он...

– Мисс Паркер, я был уверен, что ты справишься!

Джарод нагнулся и взял её за руку. И по тому, с каким жаром он сжал её пальцы, она поняла, что он боялся за неё так же сильно, как Томми.

– Том рассказал, что там был твой отец...

– Папа... да, он там был... – у Паркер закололо в груди. – Господи! Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что он...

Она зажмурилась, чтобы не расплакаться. Томас завладел второй её рукой, поцеловал в середину ладони.

– Как же мне больно, Томми! – еле слышно прошептала женщина.

– Догадываюсь, – отозвался тот. – Может быть, когда-нибудь ты его простишь...

– ...Но уже никогда к нему не возвратишься, – твёрдо закончил Джарод.

Он выпустил её руку и сел на край матраса, окинул её внимательным взглядом.

– Похоже, тебе пришлось несладко.

– Бывали дни и получше, – скривилась Паркер. – Паршивое место эта твоя вентиляция. Не хочу вспоминать. А вы? Что было с вами? Томми?

– А что я? – Томас пожал плечами и неловко улыбнулся. – Я вообще отделался лёгким испугом. Доехал до минус-третьего уровня, куда ты меня отправила, хотел вернуться, но решил, что буду для тебя полезней, если останусь живым. Я трус, да?

– Нет, Томми, нет. Я рассчитывала на твоё благоразумие...

Он вздохнул:

– Поэтому я нашёл проход в подземку, а потом приехал сюда. Джарода ещё не было, он появился минут через сорок...

– Джарод... а ты?

– Я натравил на «щёток» службу безопасности аэропорта, – засмеялся Притворщик. – Полагаю, они всё ещё с ней разбираются. Тех, кто ждал снаружи, удалось пустить по ложному следу. Сейчас нас изо всех сил ищут к востоку от Олбани. А мы отправимся на запад! – помолчал и добавил: – Но сначала поедим и передохнём, дорога будет долгой.

Он был очень бледным, и женщина подумала, что отдых ему, действительно, нужен до крайности.

– Вон там – вода! – Джарод кивнул в сторону пластиковой канистры. – Трубочистам не помешает умыться.

Пока Паркер с помощью Томаса отмывала грязь, на столе появились гамбургеры, печенье и газировка. С едой расправились в мгновение ока, словно все трое отродясь не ели ничего вкуснее. Закинув руки за голову, Притворщик вытянулся на матрасе, закрыл глаза, вымолвил:

– Я пару часов посплю... извините... – и тут же отключился.

Паркер погасила фонарь. В полумраке – сквозь щели в контейнер проникал полуденный свет – переоделась в чистую одежду. Села рядом с Томми, прильнула к нему, он обнял её за плечи. Оба молчали, чтобы не мешать Джароду. Паркер смотрела на одного из мужчин, впитывала тепло второго и с физической остротой ощущала свою глубинную связь с обоими. Вскоре она тоже задремала. Половиной сознания женщина осталась здесь, прислушивалась к звукам снаружи и радовалась тому, что шум машин и редкие голоса не предвещают беды. Другою – вновь ушла в мир сновидений.

Отчего-то она увидела себя студенткой. Сидела в римской аудитории, на скучнейшей лекции по гражданскому праву, а сама то и дело посматривала в окно, за которым млел под весенним солнцем цветущий университетский парк. Никакого желания писать конспект у Паркер не было, вместо этого она рисовала на полях тетради завитушки, сердечки и цифры. Единичка, ещё единичка... Один плюс один равняется двум. Она была одна, а теперь у неё есть Томми. Ещё единичка, двойка... Один плюс два равняется трём. Они были вдвоём, а теперь у них есть Джарод. Нет, не так... Она была одна, а теперь у неё есть Джарод и Томми... Томми и Джарод. Не сходится, чёрт подери, не сходится! Снова и снова Паркер выводила единички, двойки и тройки, соединяла их арифметическими знаками и стрелочками, снова и снова зачеркивала неправильный ответ. Казалось: ещё чуть-чуть, и всё получится, как надо... ещё чуть-чуть, и она откроет формулу счастья!..

«Не получится, – отчётливо поняла женщина сквозь дремоту. – Ничего не получится! Никто из нас на это не пойдёт».

Ровно через два часа Притворщик проснулся – теперь он чувствовал себя куда лучше – и растормошил друзей. Спустя пятнадцать минут компания ехала в Рэксфорд. Там предстояло нанять небольшой самолёт и улететь на нём в Дулут. Паркер была спокойна, обострившийся сегодня инстинкт подсказывал ей: они в безопасности и до Канады доберутся так, будто их никогда не преследовали. Держала под руку Томми, разговаривала почти исключительно с ним, но непрестанно думала о Джароде. О том, что нынче вечером этот человек навсегда исчезнет из её жизни, и всё, о чём ей останется вспоминать – детская дружба с ним, сны и секунды бостонской грозовой близости.

6. Кальвадос

Солнце клонилось к закату, когда «Пайпер Чероки» достиг маленького аэродрома в двадцати милях от Дулута. Заходя на посадку, пилот сделал дугу над Верхним озером, переливающимся медовым вечерним блеском.

– Ух ты, какая красотища! – воскликнул Томас. – Ребята, вы только посмотрите!

После отъезда из Олбани, уверовав в то, что сегодня уже никто не будет его убивать, он, похоже, впал в эйфорию – улыбался во весь рот, источая оптимизм и дружелюбие. Джарод настроения друга не разделял, отделывался короткими репликами и явно был погружён в свои мысли. Паркер предполагала, о чём, вернее, о ком он думает. Сама она старательно «держала лицо», не жалея для Томми внимания и улыбок. Поэтому сейчас посмотрела вниз и с энтузиазмом согласилась:

– Великолепно!

Заглядывая в глаза своему мужчине, она пыталась прочитать в них, догадался ли он о том невысказанном, что происходит между ней и Джародом. Глаза лучились детским восторгом, ни тени подозрения в них она не находила. Это её успокаивало. Ещё не хватало, чтобы он ревновал... выяснения отношений она сейчас просто не вынесет!

– «Великолепно»! – вдруг сердито передразнил пилот. – Вы назад посмотрите, а не вниз! Похоже, домой я сегодня не попаду...

С севера, со стороны Канады, на озеро и окружающие его сосновые леса двигались низкие лиловые тучи грозового фронта, вдалеке полыхнула молния.

– Да уж, лететь обратно вам пока не стоит, – посочувствовал Джарод, и добавил, привычно путая следы: – А нам ещё ехать в Брайнерд, хорошо бы успеть туда, пока погода совсем не испортилась.

Приземлились без четверти восемь. Транспорт – повидавший виды тёмно-зелёный джип – взяли напрокат, поскольку полиции сейчас опасались гораздо больше, чем погони. В восемь двадцать, оставив спутников в машине, Притворщик ушёл на встречу с курьером и вскоре вернулся с объёмистым пакетом из жёлтой вощёной бумаги.

– Документы супругов Таундсенд. Изучите их потом, когда доберёмся до места. А сейчас поехали, Майк Саммерс давно нас ждёт!

В этот раз за рулём была Паркер. Выполняя указания сидевшего рядом Джарода, она направила машину по берегу озера, у поворота в заповедник сбавила скорость.

– Не сюда, – предупредил Притворщик, – на этом пути будет кордон. Через девять миль повернём на грунтовую дорогу.

Солнце опустилось совсем низко, легло пылающим брюхом на верхушки сосен. Тучи заволокли полнеба, золото, которым два часа назад играло озеро, на глазах превратилось в свинец. Вдали почти непрерывно рокотал гром. На сердце у Паркер становилось всё тяжелей.

Сама себе не признаваясь, она всё время надеялась: что-то пойдёт не так, как планировали, и расставание будет отсрочено. В Рэксфорде не удастся найти самолёт, и придётся ехать на машине. Уже в полёте почему-то изменится маршрут, придётся садиться в другом штате и добираться оттуда по земле. Курьер опоздает, и ночевать придётся в Дулуте. Но ничего не случилось! Судорожно пытаясь выдумать, как задержать Джарода, Паркер понимала, что любой предлог может насторожить Томми.

Она едва не пропустила выезд на грунтовую дорогу, оказавшуюся очень узкой. Машину трясло, ветви соснового подроста касались окон. Впереди в просветах между деревьями ещё мелькал солнечный свет, но сзади неумолимо наползала темнота. Лес замер в ожидании бури. Налетел и ударил упруго первый порыв ветра, грохнуло где-то поблизости. Притворщик, хмурясь, всматривался в зеркало заднего вида и в конце концов озабоченно произнёс:

– Не успеем! Предполагалось, что мы будем ехать до конца просеки, а дальше пойдём пешком. Но гроза в мои планы не входила.

– Возвращаемся? – спросил Томас.

– Нет, – обернувшись, быстро ответил Джарод. – Я знаю, где тут переночевать.

– Тебе видней, – согласился Томас.

От странных взглядов, которыми обменялись мужчины, у Паркер заколотилось сердце. «Неужели Томми всё известно?!» – смятенно подумала она. Но тот принял прежний беззаботный вид, и женщина расслабилась: померещилось! Когда её тайные надежды оправдались, она воспрянула духом, однако тут же сама этого устыдилась.

– Мисс Паркер, двигайся как можно медленней, я скажу, когда остановиться! – распорядился штурман.

Через пятнадцать минут заросли по правую руку расступились, открывая каменистую тропу, с небольшим подъёмом убегающую в чащу.

– Тормози. Та самая тропа.

Паркер заглушила мотор.

– Идёмте! Машину я потом заберу, – сказал Джарод, аккуратно укладывая в рюкзак пакет с документами.

Симфония весенних лесных запахов, усиленных предгрозовым затишьем, оглушала. Темнота сгущалась, стало холодно, но дождя пока не было. Джарод устремился по тропе вверх, Паркер и Томас гуськом последовали за ним. Некоторое время спустя Притворщик достал фонарь. Белый луч плясал на стволах вековых сосен, деревьев становилось всё больше, и Паркер вдруг показалось, что дорога потеряна. Женщина замёрзла, ей было не по себе, но в тот момент, когда она зябко поёжилась и вознамерилась спросить, долго ли ещё идти, Джарод, словно почувствовал, бросил через плечо:

– Прибыли!

Сверкнула молния, и прямо перед собой за соснами путешественники увидели деревянный дом. Над головами раскатисто загрохотало, зашелестели и упали первые капли дождя. Последние полтора десятка метров преодолели бегом, но всё равно успели промокнуть. Под широким козырьком крыльца Притворщик скинул рюкзак, покопался в нём и извлёк уже знакомую Паркер и Томасу связку ключей.

– Очередное твоё убежище? – поинтересовалась Паркер.

Утвердительный ответ никого бы не удивил, но мужчина покачал головой:

– Этот дом относится к местному лесничеству. Нечто вроде маленького отеля, летом в нём принимают постояльцев. Сейчас, как видите, пусто, но всё, что понадобится для ночлега, мы здесь найдём.

Отпер дверь, включил тусклое резервное освещение и тут же скрылся в глубине дома со словами:

– Нужно запустить генератор.

Через полминуты домик гостеприимно засиял всеми огнями. Он действительно был невелик. Холл при входе, направо кухня, налево гостиная, прямо – узкая деревянная лестница и дверь в хозяйственное помещение.

– Ты дрожишь! – прижав к себе Паркер, прошептал Томми.

– Холод собачий! – буркнула она, стягивая вместе с рюкзаком мокрую куртку.

Её, и правда, знобило, не то от холода, не то от волнения.

– Скоро станет тепло. Я зажгу камин, – пообещал, вернувшись, Притворщик. – Спальни и ванные на втором этаже, устраивайтесь, и будем ужинать.

Наверху, под самой крышей, приютились две комнаты с наклонными потолками и треугольными окнами. Комнаты различались только цветом штор и покрывал: в одной всё это было голубым, в другой – зелёным. Томас и Паркер предпочли «зелёную».

Снаружи бушевала гроза, крыша гудела под напором дождевых струй, стены постанывали от ветра.

– Как мы вовремя успели! – порадовался Томми.

Паркер мимолётно поцеловала его в улыбающиеся губы и пошла в ванную. Там она пробыла долго. С наслаждением выкупалась. Привела в порядок ногти. Рассмотрела себя в зеркале: лицо чуть бледнее обычного, но утренние приключения следов не оставили. Подкрасилась, тщательно уложила волосы. Из скудного набора своей одежды выбрала мягкую золотистую блузку и бежевые брюки, меньше всего измявшиеся в рюкзаке. Ей очень хотелось быть красивой в этот прощальный вечер.

Спустившись, наконец, вниз, Паркер застала мужчин в гостиной. Джарод сидел на корточках перед камином и подкладывал в огонь кусочки топлива. Томас расставлял тарелки на низком овальном столе. Тот и другой успели переодеться и выглядели посвежевшими. Остановившись на пороге, женщина залюбовалась ими обоими.

В воздухе витали аппетитные запахи: очевидно, в доме нашлась готовая еда. Паркер осмотрелась. Комната была забавной: диванчик и кресла, обитые сине-белой полосатой тканью, пёстрый круглый ковёр, торшер с бахромой по краю атласного абажура, старомодный буфет с деревянной резьбой и вполне современный музыкальный центр рядом с ним.

– Не самое плохое место, чтобы в последний раз провести ночь под одной крышей, не так ли, мисс Паркер? – не отрывая взгляда от камина, спросил Джарод.

– По сравнению с «бродяжьим отелем» в Трентоне – лучше не придумать!

– _Ту_ ночь я никогда не забуду! Если бы не вы, в Центре сейчас праздновали бы моё возвращение.

– Привезти тебе врача, дружище – самое меньшее, что я мог сделать после того, как ты дважды спас мне жизнь, – подал голос Томас. – А сегодня вы оба спасли мне жизнь в третий раз... я не знаю, какими словами выразить свою благодарность.

– Меня точно благодарить не за что, – вздохнула Паркер. – Я же сама навлекла на тебя неприятности. А вот у Джарода мы с тобой в долгу.

– Перестань, – рассердился Притворщик, – если бы я не совершил столько ошибок, вы бы уже две недели назад были в Канаде!

– Главное, что всё хорошо закончилось, мистер Самонадеянность, – женщина хмыкнула, посмотрела ему в глаза и добавила тихо и серьёзно: – Никто не справился бы лучше, чем ты. А ведь ты вообще не обязан был нам помогать!

– А знаете что, друзья мои... я бы сейчас с удовольствием чего-нибудь выпил! – вдруг сказал Томас.

– И я, – поддержала Паркер.

– Здесь есть винный погреб, – Джарод кивнул в сторону кухни. – Может, в нём что-то найдётся.

Вскоре Томас принёс и поставил на стол пару необычных бутылок.

– Оригинальный, однако, вкус у хозяев! Я нашёл только кальвадос.

– Пусть будет кальвадос, – Притворщик поднялся и переместился к буфету. – Раз его здесь так любят, значит, должны знать, как его правильно пить... – из недр буфета появились высокие бокалы, расширенные книзу, – ...считается, что в таких бокалах аромат кальвадоса раскрывается полнее всего.

– Ты когда-то был сомелье? Или дегустатором? – заинтересовался Томас.

– И тем, и другим. И даже немного виноделом... Мне кажется, алкоголь из Франции будет особенно хорош с французской музыкой, – отставив в сторону бокалы, Джарод склонился над стойкой с дисками. – Посмотрим, держат ли тут такую.

Приглядевшись, он выбрал один из дисков. Нежный женский голос заворковал в динамиках. Паркер не знала имени певицы и не понимала ни слова по-французски, но чувствовала, что воркование это – о любви.

Как только стол был накрыт – мясо непонятного вида, но горячее и, вероятно, сытное, хороший сыр, шоколад и консервированные фрукты – Паркер уселась на диван, и Томми тут же оказался рядом, жестом собственника обвил рукой её талию. Женщина придвинулась ближе, в его объятиях ей, как обычно, стало тепло и уютно, но сейчас она что угодно отдала бы, лишь бы с другой стороны от неё на том же диване оказался Джарод!

Но тот подтянул к столу крутобокое полосатое кресло, опустился в него и принялся откупоривать одну из бутылок. Затем до середины наполнил бокалы янтарной жидкостью, пригубил свой, оценивая, удовлетворённо приподнял брови и предложил:

– Ну что ж, выпьем за удачное завершение нашей авантюры?

Возражений не было. Кальвадос знойной яблочной волной прокатился по пищеводу, Паркер даже глаза прикрыла от удовольствия. Первый бокал она выпила, смакуя новый для себя вкус. Второй бокал помог ей избавиться от остатка пережитых утром напряжения и страха. От третьего закружилась голова...

Снаружи продолжало громыхать, внутри потрескивал камин и заливалась соловьём сладкоголосая француженка. Разговор то угасал, то вспыхивал вновь. Джарод рассказывал что-то о технологии изготовления напитков, с кальвадоса перекинувшись на абсент. Разомлевший Томми перебирал, поглаживая, пальцы любимой и вспоминал, как зарабатывал деньги на колледж на калифорнийских виноградниках. Паркер почти не слушала. Она из-под ресниц рассматривала Притворщика, и чем сильнее пьянела, тем меньше хотела сопротивляться переполнявшим её желаниям. Правда, теперь она крепко сомневалась в том, что эти желания взаимны – Джарод был хоть и мрачен, но совершенно невозмутим.

Когда еда закончилась, а беседа бесповоротно заглохла, он резко встал и направился к двери, проговорив:

– Ладно, вы как знаете, а я пойду спать. День был тяжёлый.

«Сейчас он уйдёт, и больше никогда...» Едва осознавая, что делает, Паркер вскочила, покачнулась, с трудом удержалась на ногах, и крикнула:

– Стой!

Он замер, как вкопанный. Она перевела дух и продолжила уже тише:

– Я хочу танцевать.

– Чего ты хочешь?! – севшим голосом переспросил Джарод.

– Танцевать. Томми!

– Ох, нет, я пас! – отозвался с дивана Томас. – Я устал до смерти, какие танцы. Джарод, сделай одолжение даме – составь ей компанию, а?

Джарод ошеломлённо сглотнул и бросил на Томаса уже знакомый женщине странный взгляд, но теперь ей было наплевать на взгляды.

– Ну же, Джарод! По-твоему, я должна танцевать одна?!

Он сдался и протянул ей руку.

– Что это на тебя нашло, мисс Паркер? – вполголоса поинтересовался Притворщик, когда она встала перед ним.

– У нас прощальная вечеринка, разве нет? – Паркер улыбнулась уголками губ. – А что за вечеринка без... Ох, я сейчас упаду!

Ноги у неё подкашивались, и не только кальвадос был тому причиной. Комната кружилась в такт ритмичной чувственной музыке, очертания предметов расплывались, женщине казалось, что они с Джародом находятся в центре водоворота.

– Не упадёшь, – пообещал он и взял её за талию, – я не позволю.

От прикосновения его горячих твёрдых рук у неё сбилось дыхание. Единственное, что она видела чётко – его лицо. Чисто выбритые щёки... губы, о которых она мечтала уже который день... глаза, выражавшие всё то, что она сама испытывала в этот миг... волосы, которые до одури хотелось потрогать... Она бы и потрогала, если бы Джарод привлёк её к себе, но он ещё владел собой. Сохраняя расстояние между ними, он повёл Паркер в медленном танце – а скорее, понёс её, так бережно и осторожно, словно она была фарфоровой антикварной статуэткой.

Чёртова дистанция, Бостона хватило с лихвой!

– Я сказала, что упаду, а не рассыплюсь на части!

– Мисс Паркер!..

Ей дела не было до его возражений. Ломая оборону, женщина сделала полшага вперёд, всем телом прижалась к мужчине и обхватила его за шею.

– Не надо! Это неправильно!

Но Паркер лишь крепче сомкнула объятия:

– Правильно! – и начала покачивать бёдрами, задавая новое настроение танцу.

Джарод не сразу, но всё же подхватил её движение, сначала неуверенно, потом смелей. Жаркие ладони передвинулись ей на поясницу. Паркер длинно и сладко вздохнула и прижалась щекой к щеке Притворщика. От него пахло чистой кожей и яблоками. Закрыла глаза, смакуя его запах, как перед тем смаковала вкус кальвадоса. Коснулась коротко стриженого Джародова затылка, развела пальцы, ероша волосы, потом скользнула ладонью по шее вниз, в ворот рубашки...

– Хватит! Да хватит же, опомнись! – мужчина вдруг напружинился и попытался отодвинуть лианой опутавшую его Паркер.

И тут её как током ударило – другие руки легли ей на плечи!

Томас подошёл так тихо, что она не услышала его приближения. Она словно вообще забыла о его присутствии! Перепуганная, отшатнулась от своего партнёра, и пролепетала:

– Томми! Ты передумал, да?.. Тоже будешь танцевать?

– Ш-ш-ш, Паркер, не нервничай. Продолжайте.

Он мягко подтолкнул её обратно к Притворщику, смотревшему в сторону с искажённым, как от боли, лицом.

– Что ты делаешь? – трепеща, прошептала женщина.

– То, чего вы оба так сильно хотите, – ровным голосом ответил Томми.

– Том, мы не... – начал Притворщик.

– Молчи, молчи! Продолжайте.

Происходило то, чего не могло быть.

Происходило то, чему никто не мог противостоять.

От Джародовой невозмутимости не осталось даже намёка, он был сейчас живым воплощением стыда, растерянности – и страсти. «Останься со мной, а мучиться будешь потом!» – мысленно взмолилась Паркер и вновь обняла его за шею. С решительностью камикадзе он тряхнул головой, и его ладони вновь коснулись её поясницы... Только теперь позади женщины был Томми, покачивался вместе с ней, широкими успокаивающими движениями гладил её бока и плечи и приговаривал на ухо: «Всё хорошо, Паркер, всё хорошо!»

Всё хорошо – она хотела в это верить! Больше всего её сейчас пугало, что шальная неправдоподобность момента разрушится. Выветрится хмель, или умолкнет музыка, и всё закончится – заслуженной пощёчиной от Томми и его праведным гневом. Но музыка длилась и длилась, наверное, диск поставили на автоповтор, опьянение никуда не девалось, и Томас о пощёчинах явно не помышлял...

Это всё же был танец, по крайней мере, поначалу. Кто-то из мужчин вёл, Паркер не понимала, кто именно. Она плыла между ними, едва касаясь ногами пола, теснее прижималась то к одному, то к другому, ощущала неровное дыхание и возбуждение обоих и предчувствовала, что нынче ночью получит всё, что захочет.

Всё, что захочет. Нынче ночью... Немедленно!

И она подставила Джароду губы для поцелуя. Он ждал этого. Он поцеловал её с такой жадностью, словно хотел выпить её до дна, с таким отчаянием, словно этот поцелуй был последним в его жизни. Паркер забыла, как дышать, она бы, и правда, упала, если бы ей было, куда падать. Но две пары надёжных мужских рук не оставили ей ни единого шанса. Стоило Джароду оторваться от неё, как Томас тут же занял его место, она даже не успела отдышаться. Её любимый всегда был нежным и пылким, но сегодня его пылкость имела особенный привкус. «Он думает, что теряет меня», – мелькнуло в затуманенном сознании Паркер, и она ответила на поцелуй так горячо, как не бывало раньше.

– Ух ты! – с трудом выговорила женщина, как только получила такую возможность. – Это даже лучше, чем я представляла...

– Значит, ты представляла... – шепнул Томми, снова разворачивая её спиной к себе.

– Значит, ты представляла... – шепнул Джарод, глядя на неё во все глаза.

– Слушайте, парни, я не то хотела сказать!.. – в панике забормотал остаток её рассудка.

– Ты представляла, Паркер! – уверенно повторил Томми. – Что же... Всё сбудется.

Он обнял её одной рукой, другой – принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на её блузке. Первую, вторую, третью... Потянул вниз золотистую ткань. Джарод с тихим стоном снова поцеловал Паркер в губы, спустился ниже, осыпая быстрыми поцелуями подбородок, шею, плечи и полушария груди, защищённой пока бюстгальтером. Встав на колени, расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы и застыл на мгновение, прижавшись лбом к её животу. Блузка упала на пол, вслед за ней полетел бюстгальтер, ладони Томми накрыли грудь. От брюк и обуви женщину избавил Джарод.

– Почему я уже раздета, а вы ещё нет? – хрипло спросила Паркер. – Давайте исправим эту... недоработку!

Потом её восприятие стало дискретным. Женщина то с головой погружалась в пучину, где не было ни её самой, задыхающейся от страсти, ни двух мужчин, каждый из которых сходил по ней с ума, а было лишь наслаждение, набегающее тяжёлыми пенными волнами и откатывающее на миг, чтобы можно было сделать вдох. То снова видела себя в полосатой комнате с камином, бесконечной музыкой и недопитым кальвадосом на низком овальном столе, и те, кто был ей сейчас дороже всего на свете, держали её так крепко, словно боялись, что она исчезнет.

Вот Паркер, торопясь, стаскивает с Джарода рубашку. Он такой красивый... умереть, какой он красивый. Плечо и грудь ещё перебинтованы... Ему же больно, наверное!.. Вихрь воспоминаний, обо всём, что они пережили вместе... обо всём, что он для неё сделал... Поцелуй, не способный передать и сотой доли того, что она чувствует...

Вот кто-то из мужчин, кажется, Томас, переносит её на диван. Паркер так возбуждена, что готова любому из них двоих отдаться на полу, на колючем пёстром ковре, выстилающем гостиную. Ей кажется, что диван слишком маленький, но опасения напрасны: места хватает всем... Невозможно терпеть ни секунды!.. Первым её берёт Джарод, ей хочется быть с ним долго, но химическая реакция их тел почти мгновенно завершается взрывом. Томми ловит своим ртом рвущийся у женщины крик, а потом сам оказывается между её колен...

Вот они сидят бок о бок, Томас, взбегая вверх по предплечью, целует одну её руку, Джарод – другую, и Паркер вспоминает, как совсем недавно – час, два, три назад? – мечтала именно об этом, но и не предполагала даже, что её мечта осуществится. А уж тем более не предполагала того, что все трое будут сидеть на этом диване голые... Кажется, она произносит это вслух, и, кажется, они смеются... А потом, передавая друг другу бутылку, из горлышка допивают кальвадос.

И вот они снова занимаются любовью, теперь уже наверху, в «голубой» спальне Джарода. Доводя до исступления, один ласкает её снаружи, другой изнутри. Паркер умопомрачительно хорошо и сладко – она будто губка, насыщенная двойными обожанием и нежностью. «Те, кто знают, как здорово – _втроём_, наверное, только так и делают!» – является ей блаженная мысль.

Над домом больше не гремит, но, судя по звуку, до сих пор льёт как из ведра. Сквозь штору пробивается свет: ночь миновала. Все трое вымотаны, сон подбирается неумолимо... Паркер лежит на боку, спиной к Томми, сонно перебирающему её волосы, лицом к Джароду, скользящему ладонью по изгибу её бедра...

– Люблю тебя, – вдруг говорит Притворщик, еле слышно, но совершенно отчётливо.

Паркер обдаёт жаром, ей очень хочется ответить ему таким же признанием, но рядом с ней – тот мужчина, которому заветные слова уже подарены. И женщина делает вид, что не услышала.

«Утро вечера мудренее, – последнее, что она подумала перед тем, как уснуть, – мы обо всём поговорим утром!» Такой спокойной, наполненной и счастливой, как сейчас, никогда прежде она не была.

Голова болела адски. Паркер облизала пересохшие губы, с трудом и с неохотой открыла глаза. Комната с наклонным реечным потолком и стенами из некрашеного дерева была залита весёлым зелёным светом, по милости зелёной шторы, прикрывающей треугольное окно. Откуда здесь зелёная штора? Откуда зелёное постельное бельё? Паркер помнила, что засыпала в «голубой» комнате Джарода. Женщина вообще _всё помнила_, что было довольно странно, принимая во внимание количество выпитого. «Боже, боже, боже!» – простонала она и села, пряча в ладонях побагровевшее лицо. От резкого движения и прилива крови застучало в ушах, головная боль усилилась, хотя, кажется, усиливаться ей было уже некуда.

Как теперь смотреть в глаза Томми? Как смотреть в глаза Джароду? Как, чёрт возьми, на саму себя теперь смотреть в зеркало?!

Когда немного полегчало, Паркер опустила руки и обнаружила, что одета в клетчатую фланелевую рубашку Томаса. Потихонечку, боясь спровоцировать новый выплеск боли, повернула голову вправо и увидела на прикроватной тумбочке стакан воды и блюдце с большой таблеткой болеутоляющего. Посмотрела влево... рядом с ней, по-детски положив под щёку руку, безмятежно спал Томми собственной персоной! Паркер нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, когда и каким образом они оба здесь очутились, и охнула: даже свести брови стало для неё мукой мученической. Нащупала таблетку, бросила в воду, дождалась, считая секунды, пока лекарство растворится, проглотила его и только тогда решилась разбудить мужчину.

– Привет! – он проснулся, едва она тронула кончиками пальцев его волосы, и улыбнулся лёгкой утренней улыбкой.

– Доброе утро, – настороженно ответила Паркер.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовался Томас с неподдельной заботой.

– Отвратительно. Но я уже приняла лекарство. Это ты его оставил? Спасибо!

– Бедная моя! Из нас троих ты вчера выпила больше всех...

– Томми, мы вчера... я вчера... О господи, Томми, я сама не понимаю, как это произошло! – Паркер кое-как удерживала дрожь в голосе и чувствовала, что снова краснеет.

Он сел и от души потянулся. Его улыбка стала ещё теплее и шире.

– Да ладно, Паркер, ерунда! Со всеми бывает!

– Со всеми бывает?! – поперхнулась Паркер. – О чём ты, Томми?..

Мужчина удивлённо моргнул, но улыбаться не перестал.

– Ты что, ничего не помнишь?

Паркер медленно покачала головой. «Посмотрим, что он расскажет мне об этой ночи!»

– Это из-за меня, – пробормотал Томас, виновато опуская глаза. – Я же видел, ты пьёшь слишком много... Следовало остановить тебя, но я подумал, что тебе не помешает расслабиться после такого трудного дня...

– Да, мне нужно было расслабиться... нам всем нужно было расслабиться. Мы пили кальвадос... а потом?

– А что потом? – он пожал плечами. – Ты объявила, что хочешь танцевать...

– Это ещё я помню!

– ...Я к тому времени уже шевелиться не мог от усталости и попросил Джарода составить тебе компанию. Он, правда, тоже едва держался на ногах, но, наверное, решил сделать тебе приятное на прощание. А больше, в общем, ничего и не было...

– Томми!

– Паркер, ты пошла танцевать с ним, положила подбородок ему на плечо и уснула сном младенца, – вздохнул Томас. – Нам было жалко тебя будить. Я уложил тебя в постель, у Джарода нашлась таблетка. Мы догадывались, что утром она тебе пригодится!

– Вот как... – растерянно проговорила женщина. – Ладно. Я боялась, что было хуже...

– Я же сразу сказал: ерунда! – он поцеловал Паркер в лоб и поднялся. – Приму-ка я душ. А ты ещё полчасика поваляйся, лекарство скоро подействует.

И скрылся за дверью ванной. Паркер не знала, что думать. Томми выглядел настолько искренним, что невозможно было ему не верить! «Неужели мне всё приснилось?! Но у меня сроду не было таких чудовищно достоверных снов!» Она поставила ноги на пол, на овечью шкуру, служившую прикроватным ковриком. Нужно найти Притворщика и узнать его версию... ночных событий.

Встречаться с Джародом было страшно. Собираясь с духом, женщина задержалась у окна, отодвинула зелёную штору. Зажмурилась – солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь сосновые ветви, показались ей нестерпимо яркими. Дождь перестал совсем недавно, с крыши ещё капало. Где-то совсем рядом голосила ошалевшая от весны птица, каждая новая трель впивалась в виски Паркер раскалёнными гвоздями. Проклятье, когда оно подействует, это лекарство?!

В тишине дома вдруг грянула совершенно неуместная посреди весны мелодия «Джингл беллз». Паркер вздрогнула от неожиданности. Дверной звонок! Приоткрыв глаза, женщина посмотрела вниз. На крыльце переминался с ноги на ногу пожилой лысеющий субъект самой что ни на есть безобидной наружности, одетый в канадскую егерскую форму. «Наш проводник, – сообразила Паркер. – Джарод ему откроет». Но шли минуты, а егерь так и стоял на крыльце, потом, не выдержав, снова придавил кнопку звонка. Да где же Джарод?.. Паркер быстро переоделась – бежевые брюки, золотистая блузка и бельё аккуратно висели на стуле – и отправилась к выходу. Мельком отметила, что постель в «голубой» комнате кажется нетронутой.

– Миссис Таундсенд? – спросил егерь, как только Паркер отворила дверь.

– Да, это я, – ответила женщина после паузы: она успела забыть своё новое имя.

– Здравствуйте! А я – Майк Саммерс. Я приехал по просьбе моего друга Джарода Форреста, чтобы проводить вас и вашего мужа в Драйден...

– Да-да, – кивнула Паркер, – входите, я сейчас позову Джарода.

– Неужели он здесь?! Я буду так рад его увидеть! Мне он сказал, что не сможет меня дождаться...

Она похолодела.

– Что?..

Крикнула, обернувшись:

– Джарод!

Ответа не было.

Метнулась на кухню – никого. В гостиной царил идеальный порядок, и там тоже было пусто. На столе лежал жёлтый пакет с документами, поверх него белела записка. С колотящимся сердцем Паркер склонилась над ней и прочитала:

_«Друзья мои, будьте счастливы! Дж.»_

_4 апреля – 11 ноября 2012 года._

_Москва – Воронеж – Екатеринбург._


End file.
